House of Cards
by Nyaar
Summary: T3, post Tritter. Una noche de guardia. Una llamada al móvil - House - y un accidente de tráfico bastante leve que se complica de la forma más inocente q hace q Cuddy castige a Wilson. Hurt!House, ¿Nurse!Wilson, sexo, drogas y rock&roll. WxH
1. Chapter 1

**House of cards.**

* * *

Creo que hacía toda una vida que no escribía en primera persona :3 Me hubiera gustado escribirla también desde el otro punto de vista, pero quiero escribir historias nuevas!!

No soy médico, por cierto. He intentado ser coherente e informarme, pero puedo estar equivocada! Por favor, no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta :33

BTW. Gracias mil a todas las que me habéis ayudado en esta historia; Marta, que es una gran guionista, Seve, Lyra y Mar y sus cuasi-beteos, Rakel, mi beta oficial y un tesoro, y Andrea, la niña que me pidió este fic.

Y como me ha costado un año escribirla... no es T4 compliant, lo siento U porque la empecé a escribir a mitad de la T3, así que solo hay spoilers hasta esa temporada.

* * *

El teléfono no paraba de vibrarme en el bolsillo y estaba por apagarlo para que dejara de distraerme. Lo había dejado sin sonido hacía un momento, después de colgar dos veces y volver a recibir otra llamada. House podía ser muy pesado cuando quería, y quería demasiado a menudo.

Sentí una vez mas los ojos de mi paciente de urgencias fulminarme por distraerme de su caso, y me miró tan mal durante tanto rato que terminé por soplar exasperado.

- Perdóneme un momento - saqué el móvil conteniendo un gruñido y me aparté un poco de ella - House¿no tienes a nadie mejor con quien pagar tu insomnio?

- Cállate - espetó - Necesito que vengas a buscarme, estoy en las obras de la Quinta - La voz del nefrólogo sonaba un tanto rasposa, como si se hubiera emborrachado a conciencia y acabara de volver a la sobriedad. No parecía de muy buen humor, pero yo tampoco lo estaba.

- Son las cinco de la mañana, llevo aquí desde ayer y no he parado... Créeme, lo último que tengo en mente es jugar a ser tu chofer. Pide un taxi - Le dije crispado. House siempre parecía pensar que el mundo estaba ahí para servirle a él y aunque le consentíamos cientos de tropelías a diario aquella no iba a dejársela pasar.

- Mi paciente se muere… - Me dijo con un soplido que hablaba de paciencia, y no pude evitar hacer un aspaviento.

- ¿En serio? No sé quién le firmaría a Cameron la autorización para meterle en la cámara de aislamiento... - Porque claro, no sólo tenía que hacer mi trabajo, sino también el suyo. Cameron había necesitado la firma de un jefe de departamento para poder trasladar al paciente, y ¿dónde estaba House? En su casa. ¿Para que iba a venir a trabajar pudiéndolo hacer los demás por él?

_Si Cuddy le pagara realmente por su trabajo efectivo el hospital iba a ahorrarse una millonada..._

La línea se quedó de pronto en silencio, o más bien, ausente de la voz del nefrólogo. A lo lejos se oía el ruido de algún coche y el crepitar de las grandes máquinas de la obra.

Sólo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos sin que habláramos para que mi conciencia empezara a molestarme, y realmente era una vocecita incordiona que normalmente sólo me salía con él._ Hazle caso. Vamos, no te cuesta preguntar. Ya sabes cómo es_…me dijo, y apreté los dientes. Claro que sabía cómo era, y odiaba que tuviera que salirse siempre con la suya simplemente "por ser como era".

_Maldita sea._ Cerré los ojos y me toqué el puente de la nariz con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué haces en la Quinta...? - le pregunté pensando que era una calle muy aburrida. No tenía bares ni nada de interés a excepción de los grandes socavones de las obras, y aquello no le interesaría a House. Esperé un momento, pero no recibí respuesta - ¿House? No te atrevas a ignorarme...

Escuché el murmullo de una voz de fondo y me pregunté dónde demonios había dejado el móvil que oía cosas y nadie contestaba.

Tal vez lo hubiera tirado a un hoyo después de mi rechazo; siendo él me esperaba cualquier cosa.

De pronto me di cuenta que la voz no era la de House. Era un tipo con el tono bastante grave, hasta desagradable, pero no fue eso lo que me puso el pelo de punta.

- ¿Está bien? - le oí preguntar - ¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia?

La sangre se me heló en las venas. ¿¿Ambulancia??

- ¡House! - le grité al teléfono de golpe tras unos momentos de estupor - ¿¿Estás bien??

Dios mío. Ambulancia. Y House no me contestaba.

- ¡Maldita sea, House!

Estaba a punto de asesinar al móvil en mi mano ante la mirada atónita de la paciente, que no entendía que pudiera estar tan preocupado que quisiera subirme por las paredes de la consulta. Le había pasado algo, de verdad, y yo le había mandado al carajo nada menos.

_Oh Dios, no me puedo creer que no le haya hecho caso..._

- ¿Está seguro de lo de la ambulancia? - Le oí decir al tipo de fondo. Aquello me había tranquilizado un poco porque eso significaba que no era tan serio, pero el estómago me dio un vuelco momentos después al escuchar a House gritar y maldecir.

- ¿House...¿Estás bien?

Cerré los ojos nada más decirlo; era una pregunta absurda fruto de la desesperación y la culpa. Acababa de tirar todos mis años de médico al retrete.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, o más posiblemente un momento donde el receptor del teléfono no era capaz de captar nada, y de pronto la voz de House al otro lado.

- Sí... Estupendamente - gruñó entre jadeos. Fuera lo que fuera debía dolerle una barbaridad, y ya era demasiado tarde para preguntar algo más inteligente como la causa de sus males - Y ya viene un jodido taxi… Así que gracias por nada.

El nefrólogo me colgó de golpe, dejándome a solas con mi conciencia y con una paciente que me carraspeaba con humor de perros. Me froté la nuca, sintiendo la culpa aferrarse a mi estómago. House no me iba a perdonar en mucho, mucho tiempo. Si lo hacía.

- Disculpe... ¿por donde íbamos?

Diez minutos más tarde, tras haber despachado a la enferma, me paseaba de parte a parte del despacho como un león enjaulado.

Había dejado el teléfono sobre mi mesa de madera pero no había vuelto a sonar, y se me estaba comiendo la ansiedad. ¿Qué habría pasado¿Sería la pierna, que no le dejaba conducir?

Aceptaba que le volvía a doler después de lo de la ketamina, pero no me había parecido que fuera más serio que cuando vino a pedirme el último MRI. Aunque también era cierto que los meses que Tritter estuvo jugando con nosotros casi le presté la atención justa para que no me robara más recetas...

_Dios, espero que lo de necesitar un taxi no haya sido por tomar pastillas de más o lo mato..._

Di un manotazo en la mesa y cogí el móvil para llamarle porque si no lo hacía me volvería loco. Un tono, tres, y por fin al otro lado del auricular escuché un gruñido.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, estás bien?

- Te he dicho que estupendamente.

Murmuré una maldición cuando me colgó, y volví a llamar. La había cagado por no creerle, y no iba a cagarla de nuevo haciendo como si no me importara, así que no me rendí y use la rellamada durante al menos otros diez minutos.

- Qué pesado eres - Me dijo cuando por fin accedió a descolgar, el mismo amor de la contestación anterior en su voz. Raudo, empecé a hablar antes de que decidiera que no valía la pena perder el tiempo conmigo.

- House, lo siento. De verdad, perdona. Pensaba que estabas jugando a que viene el lobo, como siempre... Lo siento. Dime qué ocurre, por favor - Le pedí preocupado, y de pronto caí en la cuenta de algo que me sorprendió y me hizo preocuparme más.

Greg House, el hombre que todo lo hacía solo, me había pedido ayuda para ir al hospital.

Me puso nervioso el obtener como respuesta algo parecido a un suspiro. Durante un tiempo estuvimos sin hablarnos, y a veces escuchaba su respiración trabajosa sobre el ronroneo del motor del taxi. Era extraño que no colgara. Si fuera algún otro hubiera pensado que tal vez el saber que estaba al otro lado le hacía algún tipo de compañía, pero era House. Agité la cabeza, incapaz de imaginar lo que le pasaría por la mente.

- ¿House¿Sigues ahí... preferiblemente de una pieza? - Le dije intentando hacer una gracia por no sonar demasiado desesperado.

Escuché algo parecido a una risita que me trajo malos recuerdos, y no pude evitar suspirar antes de que nos quedáramos en silencio de nuevo.

- De la vuelta ahí y entre por el parking. Sí, yo me encargo de la puerta - Le oí que decía al taxista. El estómago se me encogió otra vez, y recordé por qué los doctores no solíamos atender a familiares y a amigos próximos; porque no éramos objetivos ni doctores, sólo familia y amigos. Apreté las mandíbulas y fruncí el ceño con determinación obligándome, aunque fuera por un momento, a ser el doctor.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? Voy a buscarte, no hagas nada que pueda agravar lo que sea que te pase. Espérame¿oyes?

- Como si fuera a irme a algún sitio - Murmuró cansado, y salí corriendo por la puerta del despacho hacia el parking, pulsando los botones del ascensor varias veces hasta que subió a mi planta y me bajó a la calle.

Hacía un frío del demonio y el aire parecía cortar cada vez que soplaba. Me crucé de brazos intentando guardar el calor y me acerqué corriendo al coche. El taxista estaba dentro y eso me relajó un poco. Recordaba haber tenido que salir un par de veces a atender pacientes graves que venían en taxi y siempre me había encontrado al conductor ondeando los brazos y gritando a pleno pulmón, medio histérico.

Helado, abrí la puerta de atrás donde estaba mi amigo y me quedé sin habla un momento antes de medio suspirar. O medio soplar, no lo sé. Supongo que la parte de mí que estaba preocupada suspiró y la que se enfadó al verle sopló. Tenía la ropa destrozada y sucia de barro, y si no se había hecho más había sido por la cazadora de cuero que llevaba. Cazadora que, por cierto, debía ser la nueva que me dijo que se había comprado porque no era la habitual.

- Tú y tu maldita moto - dije apoyándome en el arco de la puerta - ¿A cuánto ibas por la Quinta? Dios, debes estar más loco de lo que creía...

House tampoco parecía estar demasiado contento, pero yo me sentía con derecho a regañarle aunque no sirviera de nada porque era lo único que podía hacer para liberar mi frustración.

Odiaba su maldita moto porque un día se iba a matar con ella.

- Vete a tomar por culo. - Me dijo entre dientes fulminándome con la mirada.

Al ver que tenía el pelo con barro también le hice volver la cabeza hacia mí para ver si tenía algún golpe, pero me dijo que llevaba el casco y que lo había dejado sujeto a la moto. Aún así lo comprobé mirándole de cerca y probando aquí y allá con los dedos, y no puedo decir que no me aliviara saber que a pesar de lo inconsciente que solía ser, siempre lo llevara puesto.

Me agaché suspirando a mirar si sólo eran raspones lo de sus piernas o había algo más. Mis ojos fueron automáticamente a su muslo derecho donde apretaba la mano a la altura de la rodilla, pero conociéndole preguntar no sería buena idea. Además, era obvio que le tenía que doler después de rodar por el suelo como parecía que había hecho. Lo divertido sería lo que le dolería en un rato y durante los próximos días y lo extraño, que no quisiera subirse aún por las paredes.

- ¿Cuánta vicodina has tomado? - Le pregunté mirándole desde abajo.

- La suficiente.

- ¿Cuánta? - Mi voz bajó una escala y House hizo una mueca.

- Una.

- Una al levantarte. ¿Y cuando el accidente? - Presioné, y supe por su gesto que le había pillado. A aquellas alturas no sabía cómo podía intentar engañarme en algo tan obvio.

- ¿Vas a volver a mandar a Tritter tras de mí? - Preguntó todo veneno, y sentí que se me tensaban las mandíbulas al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

- Tenía que haberte confiscado la moto para siempre mientras me jodía la vida. Sólo por estar algo más a mano tú y yo - Gruñí absolutamente serio aún a sabiendas que le daría igual lo que dijera - No me has respondido a cuántas pastillas.

Fui a mirar si había quedado algo medio sano entre los jirones de su pantalón cuando me agarró de una muñeca antes que pudiera tocarle. Por lo que podía ver, aún sangraba; maldita hidrocodona de la vicodina.

- Ni voy a hacerlo. Vamos dentro. Estoy bien, es mi paciente quien se muere - Me recordó intentando poner cara de fastidio y consiguiéndolo sólo a medias; al parecer todo lo que se hubiera tomado no era suficiente para que el dolor no fuera visible en sus gestos.

House me soltó y sacó el bastón del taxi, dándome con él en un hombro para que me apartara. Por supuesto, no lo hice.

- Si estás bien o no lo decidiré yo. Y no vas a entrar a ver a tu paciente inmunocomprometido y moribundo estando lleno de sangre, barro y qui**é**n sabe qué más cosas.

Masculló una maldición entre dientes que se convirtió en quejido cuando empezó a salir del coche intentando atropellarme a su paso. Le cogí del brazo para ayudarle y despacio, tirando a veces y dejándole a él agarrarse a mí consiguió salir. Por supuesto, no le hizo ninguna gracia que hubiera tenido que asistirle.

- ¿Le has pagado? - le pregunté no sé para qué, y saqué la cartera para darle al taxista lo que le debía y que se pudiera ir. Volví a suspirar al verle apoyarse pesadamente en el bastón - ¿Por qué no has entrado por urgencias?

- ¿Por qué es tan fea tu corbata?

Giré los ojos.

- Hubieras tenido que andar menos - Continué sin hacerle caso.

- Hubieras podido combinar mejor la camisa.

- Vaya, no sé si estás tan ingenioso por lo que molan los accidentes o por lo colocado que estás - Le dije secamente, mirándole de soslayo.

- Ni molan ni estoy colocado - Su voz bajó una octava como clara advertencia de que dejara el tema, pero tenía ganas de seguir. Después de todo, él había empezado a hacer el gilipollas con sus respuestas cuando yo sólo quería ayudar.

- Venga... ¿estrellarte con la moto no te parece divertido? Pensaba que eso entraba en el pack de la velocidad de vértigo, la cojera y la adicción sobre dos ruedas...

Sentí su mirada azul traspasarme de parte a parte como si fuera un rayo láser, pero no me importó. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con la moto del demonio así que no iba a disculparme de ningún modo por algo que me había parecido apropiado decir.

Lo que sí hice fue sujetarle contra mí inconscientemente al ver peligrar su equilibrio, apartándome un poco en cuanto me chilló que no le apretara así.

Al instante estaba auscultándole el brazo izquierdo, que por los raspones de la cazadora era el que peor parado había salido, y notando por primera vez que llevaba la mano en el bolsillo.

- ¡¿No te ha quedado claro que me duele?! - Me espetó de pronto intentando apartarse cuando llegaba al hombro, y tuve que sujetarle por la cintura antes de que cayera de espaldas al tropezarse con su sombra. Siseó, todo su cuerpo tensándose de golpe, y pensé que en el hospital le harían menos daño que yo.

- Está bien... - miré arriba dándome por vencido - Vamos dentro. En urgencias nos dirán qué te has hecho.

- No vamos a urgencias - Dijo rotundamente entre dientes, y le miré con los ojos como platos. Básicamente porque estaba hecho polvo y porque el brazo del bastón le temblaba al apoyar su peso sobre él.

- ¿Estás tonto o qué? - Me escuché decir, y hasta me sorprendí. El subconsciente me había traicionado y había dicho en alto lo que pensaba.

- No quiero a un médico de urgencias. Y no quiero que Cameron baje corriendo como un alma en pena - Explicó con una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Entonces qué¿Te curo yo en mi despacho con los peluches de mis críos?

- Hasta "despacho" es una idea estupenda. Después de todo creo que eres médico o algo parecido…

- House, no - me puse serio, realmente serio, y enfaticé mis palabras con un gesto - No dices más que sandeces¿seguro que llevabas el casco?

Aquello estaba comenzando a ser absurdo. Había tenido un accidente, le dolía hasta lo que era imposible doler¿qué esperaba conseguir con no ir a urgencias¿Una baja más larga para no pasar consulta?

De pronto vislumbré un rencor en su expresión que sólo había utilizado contra mí en contadas ocasiones. Una recientemente, cuando Tritter y yo fuimos a ofrecerle el trato y otra... la otra fue aquella noche en mi despacho, cuando descubrió el pequeño engaño que Cuddy y yo habíamos montado para bajarle el ego.

- ¿Ahora no sólo hago carreras por las obras puesto de pastillas sino que además voy sin casco? - preguntó sin alzar una palabra más que otra, y casi parecía como si bromeara a pesar de que había visto cadáveres menos serios - Por favor, termina el juicio con algún atropello antes de tirar al mar la llave del calabozo...

Tragué saliva cuando se soltó de mí de un tirón y echó a andar, costándole cada paso un obvio triunfo. No se paró, ni miró atrás, justo igual que aquella noche, sólo que esta vez le seguí.

Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con él. Había sido un accidente, después de todo... Uno que no sabía cómo había sucedido.

No estaba puesto, tal vez no había sido su culpa, ni de su moto. Tal vez... quizá había sido injusto con él.

- Oh, Dios... Vale. - suspiré. No quería que me evitarapor los pasillos durante semanas como entonces - Esquivaremos a Cameron y miraré qué te has hecho...

Despacio, tan despacio que sentía que se me debían haber formado carámbanos en la bata, llegamos al ascensor. House apoyó la espalda en una de las paredes con un suspiro de alivio y yo pulsé el botón repetidas veces de nuevo, queriendo que las puertas al reino del hielo se cerraran de una vez.

- Bueno¿algo que tenga que ir sabiendo…? - Le pregunté mientras subíamos acompañados del zumbido de las poleas del ascensor. La postura forzada de su espalda y el hecho de que las caídas de moto tuvieran un alto porcentaje de probabilidades de fractura en miembros superiores hacían que mis ojos fueran constantemente hasta su brazo izquierdo. Tenía algo roto, estaba seguro. Astillado al menos. Por eso tenía la mano en el bolsillo, como intento precario de inmovilización.

- Déjame pensar. ¿Que salí volando de la moto? - Respondió con tanta acidez como fue capaz.

Mi mente actuó antes de siquiera recordar que ya había tenido suficientes broncas con él.

- ¿En serio? - giré los ojos al techo - ¿Y para decirme algo que ya me dicen tus raspones casi me da un infarto del susto y dejo mis consultas?

Por un momento esperé uno de sus famosos "nadie te dijo que...", pero ni siquiera House tenía tanta cara para decirme eso después de ser él quien me buscara en primer lugar con esa insistencia.

Me crucé de brazos esperando respuesta y por la expresión que puso deduje que no esperaba que estuviera tan peleón. Respiré hondo y volví a recordarme que no quería pelear. Llevaba mala noche, amén de larga, pero por una vez House no tenía culpa de

que estuviera a punto de quedarme dormido de pie. Seguramente aquella vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, no tuviera culpa de nada.

El ascensor sonó al llegar a la planta baja, y cuando fui a salir pensando en hacer un intento por portarme bien, un bastón me lo impidió.

- Vamos arriba - Dijo, y apretó el botón de nuestra planta con la contra, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

- Tengo que curarte - Le recordé con toda la paciencia del mundo.

- Puedes hacerlo en un sitio donde no se entere todo el hospital. Quiero salvar a mi paciente antes de que alguna histérica me ate a una cama o me mande a casa - Murmuró haciendo una mueca de disgusto que no tenía muy claro si iba dedicado a Cameron o a Cuddy. O a ambas.

- Pero las radiografías son abajo - La campanita del ascensor sonó otra vez y las puertas se abrieron en nuestra planta para dejarnos salir.

- No las necesito.

La forma en que le costaba hablar, cansado y más grave de lo normal, era un indicador obvio de que, efectivamente, no lo necesitaba. Ni eso ni nada, como de costumbre. Inconscientemente llevé una mano sobre mis ojos y acabé bajándola al puente de la nariz.

Ya en el pasillo le cogí del antebrazo y suavemente a pesar de todo le saqué la mano izquierda del bolsillo. No tuvo ni tiempo de gruñir o mirarme mal; no se lo esperaba.

A su exclamación de dolor le siguió una maldición, y las piernas dejaron automáticamente de sostenerle. Sin pensar clavé los talones al suelo y le apreté contra mí antes para evitar que cayera, y él me echó un brazo por el cuello, bastón y todo en la mano.

Siseó entre dientes desde mi hombro, clavándome el puño en la espalda con tanta fuerza que temblaba entero. Claro que, bien podría haber dicho que el cielo era verde y lo hubiera dado igualmente por válido. El olor a cuero y a champú no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Tenía su hombro casi en mi cara por la forma en que me rodeaba el cuello, pero no tragué saliva porque me resultara difícil respirar. O sí, pero no porque apretara o pesara. Era el hecho, la sensación de tenerle sujeto a mí como si de nuestro agarre dependiera el mundo lo que me dejaba sin resuello.

Eso y las puntas de los ricillos que le salían por la nuca haciéndome cosquillas. Y sus jadeos cálidos, los gemidos, en mi cuello. Y sus caderas apoyándose en las mías para guardar en equilibrio.

Sus caderas.

Cerré los ojos un momento y me esforcé por recordar que todo era culpa de su moto y que estaba enfadado con él. En momentos como aquellos odiaba profundamente que no sólo mi mente estuviera dispuesta a dejar de hacer algo por atenderle, sino que mi cuerpo también lo estuviera. En más de un sentido.

Estuvimos así el tiempo que tardó el dolor en volverse manejable, y casi suspiré aliviado cuando empezó a maniobrar torpemente para apoyarse de nuevo en el bastón, confiando ciegamente en mí mientras se estabilizaba por sí mismo. Cuando le solté tenía la sensación de que se me iban a caer los brazos del esfuerzo que había sido sujetarle, pero no podía quejarme de algo que había disfrutado.

- ¿Aún no crees que necesites las radiografías? – Le pregunté intentando mirarle a la cara y consiguiéndolo a medias.

- Estoy bien... - sopló entre dientes. Dio un par de pasos titubeantes al frente; no sólo le costaba andar más que antes, sino que era incapaz de mantener el gesto inmutable incluso sin moverse - ¿Y mi paciente…?

- ¿Que estás bien...¿Cómo eres tan cabezón? - Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Dios, las radiografías eran de las pruebas más tontas que solíamos hacerles a los pacientes y eran absolutamente necesarias en este caso para diagnosticar fisuras y roturas.

Y en caso de que tuviera razón, cosa de la que no estaba nada convencido, tendría que hacerle pruebas para ver el alcance del daño muscular.

- Porque la última vez que dejé que alguien me diagnosticara acabé cojo… – tragó saliva y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca - Mi brazo me gusta donde está y como está… y no quiero ponerte en una posición que me obligue a aborrecerte - Me dijo amargo, como siempre que salía a relucir el tema.

Mi busca sonó tres veces, evitándome así el tener que responder o mejor, morderme la lengua y envenenarme.

- ¿Y tu móvil? - Le pregunté a pesar de imaginar la respuesta.

- Apagado y fuera de cobertura. ¿Cameron?

- Sí.

- ¿Mi paciente?

- No. Quiere saber dónde estás.

House resopló como con burla.

- ¿Cómo está mi paciente?

No le dije nada, intentando pensar qué decirle a Cameron, pero cuando me preguntó de corrido una quinta vez le contesté por no escucharle más.

- Está estable. Grave. Inmunocomprometido, en una sala de aislamiento. Cameron estaba tratándole las hemorragias, pero aún así seguía perdiendo mucha sangre la última vez que hablé con ella.

- Quiero que le hagan una punción lumbar… ¿Cómo está el hígado?

- Y yo que sé. Es tu paciente. Pregúntale a ella si quieres saber más… aunque creo que la punción se la estaba haciendo motu propio…

Nada más dije eso se detuvo en el pasillo y se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia la primera puerta que encontró a la derecha.

- Es el vestuario, House - Casi gemí de la desesperación que me provocaba siempre que se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

- Ya lo sé - Empujó la puerta, se metió dentro y los hombros se me hundieron. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado... e iba a tener que pelearme con él por no dejarme curarle. Tal vez debería llamar a una enfermera y a un par de celadores para obligarle a bajar a urgencias y dejarnos de tonterías de una vez.

Me pasé una mano por la cara y suspiré. Miré a la puerta unos momentos, y entré tras él.

House se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de madera, pero la nueva postura no pareció darle alivio. De hecho se llevó la diestra al costado izquierdo, obviamente dolorido, y aquello añadió una preocupación más a mi lista, aunque al menos no era el top uno. Si tuviera las costillas partidas de ningún modo se estaría moviendo como lo hacía.

Cerré los ojos un momento y me acerqué a él. Las radiografías tendrían que esperar, pero se las haría.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó sus siempre presentes pastillas, pero se las arrebaté antes de que pudiera abrirlas.

- No más pastillas hasta que venga. Y de ahí no vas a moverte - le dije casi poniéndome en jarras – Voy a ir a por todas esas cosas que tendría a mano en urgencias...

- De acuerdo mamá, dejaré el rally por las obras para otro rato.

Miré al techo y levanté un dedo destinado a apuntarle, pero lo único que salió fue un suspiro exasperado así que me di la vuelta y salí del vestuario.

_Cálmate James. No estás haciéndole bien ni a él ni a ti. Necesitamos un plan de acción ahora que no está delante para distraerte_, me dije, y enseguida estaba pensando qué y cuánto iba a necesitar. Tendría que ingeniármelas para hacerle un MRI de la pierna por si acaso, y seguro que antiinflamatorios y relajante muscular estarían a la orden del día… y reposo. Pero de todo aquello no podía encargarme yo como oncólogo... sino que debería llevar el seguimiento al menos de un internista.

_Agh, debería llevarle a urgencias ahora mismo y que le ataran a una cama..._

Cogí el móvil y mandé al busca de Cameron un mensaje para que bajara a la planta de abajo; necesitaba entrar al despacho de House para coger algo de ropa.

Suspiré cansado y fui al departamento de Diagnósticos; Cameron ya no estaba allí y entré en el despacho de mi amigo sin ningún contratiempo. Tanteé en busca de la llave de la luz, pero terminé por quedarme inmóvil con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

El olor de aquél despacho, su olor, me había recordado de golpe lo que había pasado en el pasillo. Por un momento me pareció volver a oír el cuero crujiendo al moverse y el peso de su cuerpo, su calor. Tragué saliva de nuevo. Las mejillas me ardían.

No sabía si era su mente brillante, su carácter infantil o qué lo que me atraía. Tal vez su estatus de persona inalcanzable me diera morbo, o el hecho de que sólo a mí me enseñara su sonrisa olvidada para el mundo.

A veces... A veces House hacía algo, un movimiento, un gesto con sus dichosos chupachups, cualquier cosa sin significado aparente, y las piernas me flaqueaban. Las primeras veces me negaba a creer que tuviera aquél efecto en mí y salía corriendo a mi despacho o a donde pudiera escaparme durante todo el tiempo que necesitara para recomponerme. Después de varias veces me di cuenta de que no podía negar lo evidente, que mi afán por estar siempre a su lado, por cuidarte y protegerle, el pagarle sus vicios, las comidas, pasarme tardes y noches completas disfrutando de su compañía... todo eso era parte de lo mismo. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él como había hecho a otras personas y no había forma en que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Nunca pensé que se fuera a dar el caso de que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran tan juntos, de sentir su aliento contra mí. Me había abrazado, aunque fuera involuntariamente, y eso me había dejado la miel en los labios y las hormonas revueltas.

Me hubiera encantado besarle.

Me sonreí un poco, frustrado y amargo, y al darme cuenta que las manos me temblaban hice dos puños con ellas.

Me había llamado para que le ayudara, me necesitaba y confiaba en mí todo lo que alguien como House podía confiar. Eso era lo más que iba a conseguir de él porque pensar en House como algo distinto a un amigo era fracasar antes siquiera de empezar.

Salvo en bromas absurdas, nunca me había demostrado que le gustara algo que no fueran las mujeres y, por Dios, si hubiera querido algo conmigo obviamente ya lo hubiera sabido; Greg House siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, fuera lo que fuera y quien fuera.

Aquello tendría que bastarme. No le dejaría tirado en el vestuario.

El camino de vuelta lo hice casi tan rápido como el de ida, mirando bien por si me encontraba con Cameron o alguien que pudiera notar sospechoso lo que llevaba en las manos. Había cogido su ropa del cajón donde solía guardarla y había asaltado el almacenillo donde las enfermeras se aprovisionaban de vendas, esparadrapo y similares.

No había cogido demasiadas cosas, sólo antisépticos y utensilios del estilo para hacerle una primera cura hasta que le convenciera de ir a urgencias... porque no le iba a dejar irse a casa, y menos a ver a su paciente, tal y como estaba. De hecho tenía el plan perfecto.

Cabezota como era, accedería en un primer momento por muy loco que pudiera parecerle… pero estaba seguro de que cuando tuviera que levantarse la cosa cambiaría y se daría cuenta de que _necesitaba_ bajar a urgencias.

- Vas a ir derechito a la ducha - Le dije dejando a su lado la ropa, casi sintiéndome James Bond al llegar a mi destino sin incidencias. Allí mismo, aunque un poco más lejos, dejé las medicinas, vendas y desinfectante que había traído para él.

Analgésicos no había cogido por dos cosas. Una, de momento tenía suficiente vicodina en el bote que le había confiscado, y dos, como su cuerpo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella sabía que no aliviaría los golpes, la fractura, fisura, distensión o lo que fuera que se hubiera hecho en la caída, así que tenía un punto más de fuerza en mi plan.

Sí, era mayormente cruel, pero siendo House cualquier precaución era poca.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido? Se reblandecerán las costras – Refunfuñó.

- ¿Prefieres que te las arranque tirando de la tela?

- Punto y partido - Murmuró derrotado por una vez, y mi lado más infantil se llenó de orgullo. Ya había picado el anzuelo.

Cansado, puse me puse una mano en la cintura y balanceé el peso de una pierna a otra, expectante. Mi racha de ganador no se había terminado aún.

House era incapaz de desabrocharse por completo la cazadora; la cremallera se atascaba en los pliegues, y por supuesto al final, y con una mano estando sentado simplemente no podía.

Me miró con rencor, como si hubiera sido yo el culpable de que se viera en aquella situación, y desistió, agarrando con fuerza el banco sobre el que se sentaba.

- ¿Es que no eres capaz de dejar a un lado tu pose de amigo hipócrita ni siquiera cuando estás viendo que no…? – se miró haciendo un gesto, remiso a decir que no era capaz él solo - ¿Lo del catéter no fue bastante¿También tengo que inmovilizarme yo solo el hombro?

Su tono era todo veneno, y apenas sin pensar le tomé de las solapas de la cazadora sintiendo el cuero crujir en mis dedos y se tensó, no preparado para que le hiciera daño, sino pasándolo verdaderamente mal con aquél único gesto.

La espalda recta, el hombro izquierdo inusualmente forzado atrás en comparación con el derecho y por supuesto sus palabras, confirmaban mi teoría de que había algo roto… y no sólo hacía el cabestro no diciéndomelo sino que encima me acusaba de no quererle ayudar.

- No hacía ni dos semanas que nos habías engañado a todos fingiendo que tenías un cáncer inoperable¿recuerdas¡Cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera dudado de tu palabra! – Espeté, y él me miró fatal.

- Qué curioso que ese dudar tuyo tenga efectos retroactivos… de un año atrás, o incluso ahora más de medio año después… – dijo entre dientes, porque no me daba la gana de soltarle y debía estar haciéndole daño - ¿No será más bien que… por defecto no me crees¿O es que tengo… que suplicarte?

- ¿¡Suplicarme¡Pero si hasta ahora no has sido capaz de decirme lo que te has hecho¡Si no me has dejado llevarte a urgencias, no me has dejado hacerte pruebas! – exclamé incrédulo tirando un poco del cuero y pasando los dedos por los dientes de la cremallera por no estrangularle. - ¿Crees que me dieron una bola de cristal con el título de oncólogo, o qué¿Qué absurda prueba de las tuyas es ésta, House¿Es que querías que no te hiciera caso y llamara a los celadores para que te arrastraran a una cama¿Es eso¿No he pasado la prueba de buen amigo porque he hecho lo que me has pedido que haga?

Todos los argumentos de los que me había convencido en su despacho, entre ellos el de que confiaba en mí, acabaron hechos un reguño en la papelera de mi mente.

Nos aguantamos la mirada unos segundos más y le solté, sintiéndome imbécil como de costumbre, y House agachó la cabeza.

- Es la clavícula. – Murmuró, y se le dibujó una mueca mientras su mano frotaba con más delicadeza de la acostumbrada a una distancia considerable del hueco de su cuadriceps.

- Y por supuesto prefieres atiborrarte a pastillas y dejar que te haga polvo quitándote la cazadora antes de confiar en mí. - Suspiré dejando caer los brazos contra mis caderas. Ya no tenía fuerzas para exasperarme como antes así que me contenté con mirarle arqueando las cejas, pero House no hizo nada.

- No es una cuestión de confianza…

- No, es de hacer las cosas como te da la gana. Es decir, de comportarte conmigo como si fuera a tirarte a los leones en vez de curarte. – agité la cabeza y fui al montoncito donde había dejado las cosas - ¿Cómo… cómo puedes echarme en cara que no quiero ayudarte cuando nunca eres capaz de tener una conversación seria y sincera conmigo sobre lo que te pasa?

Me senté en el banco, dándole la espalda. No tenía ganas de que me viera en la cara lo que me dolía que no confiara en mí porque se reiría de mí y le odiaría por ello. Más.

- Porque siempre que lo intento pasas de mí. Como antes, que no has creído una palabra de lo que te he dicho. – Gruñó.

- Porque estoy más que escarmentado de tus perrerías.

- Yo también lo estoy de tus supuestos intentos de ayudarme, entre los que se incluyen un par de desintoxicaciones sin el más mínimo control médico…

_¿Un par…? La de Tritter es obvia pero ¿¿cómo se ha enterado de que la apuesta con Cuddy fue idea mía…??_

Tuve la decencia de sentirme un poco mal por sus palabras, pero poco, porque estaba aún demasiado enfadado con lo que acababa de pasar. Puede que mis intentos de ayudarle no fueran demasiado fructuosos, pero desde luego nadie podía decirme que no lo intentaba, y mucho menos él.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que House lo rompió con la voz algo ronca.

- Sabes que odio los hospitales - Escuché en su tono algo exasperado el comienzo de una de sus disculpas que no eran tales, y decidí no darle cuartel.

- Pues entonces te equivocaste de profesión, House. - Contesté cortante jugueteando con el bote de antiséptico que había traído. El cuero crujió, y le imaginé mirando al techo.

- Vale. Odio _que me traten_ en los hospitales.

- Puedes compartir esa reflexión con todos los que están en urgencias, más tu paciente, más todos los ingresados, mis enfermos de cáncer... - Respondí, y hasta me salió una sonrisita mordaz. Agité un poco el bote y me quedé ensimismado escuchando el sonido lechoso del líquido en su interior.

- Dios¿qué quieres que diga?

- ¿La verdad, para variar¿O que sientes ser un capullo, por ejemplo?

- ¡Ya te he dicho la verdad¡Odio los hospitales, no quiero que Cuddy o Cameron me encuentren, y no decirte nada era la forma mas fácil de evitar la planta baja!

Normalmente lo hubiera gruñido un tercio más alto que su tono habitual, pero como debía estar demasiado cansado para hacerlo añadió la fuerza que le faltaba tirando su bastón al suelo para que repicara contra las baldosas.

- Claro, porque como soy idiota no me daría cuenta de que necesitas radiografías. ¿Tan mal médico crees que soy?

- Si lo creyera no te habría llamado.

- ¿Y lo hubieras hecho todo tú sólo, inmovilización en ocho incluida? - Tuve que volverme a mirarle, no pude contenerme, pero mi gesto vicioso se trocó en uno de absoluta incredulidad casi al momento al ver lo serio que me devolvió la mirada.

- Sí.

_Pero ¿¿cómo que sí?? g_ritó mi mente, al instante recordé la historia del catéter. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y escondí los ojos detrás de mi mano, bote y todo entre los dedos.

- Eres... - tragué aire y casi me ahogué del enfado- No sé cómo, pero te las habrías apañado aunque fuera por restregármelo por las narices.

- ¿Podemos seguir ya con la parte en que eres el héroe de la película y ayudas al villano moribundo…?

- No te estás muriendo. Y aunque lo estuvieras te quedaría mejor ser el villano tocapelotas - Gruñí exasperado dejando el frasco sobre el banco y arrodillándome frente a él. Cogí el cuello de la camiseta con la mano libre y lo estiré todo lo que pude, obligándole a mantenerlo sujeto para que pudiera ver qué se había hecho.

En principio no se veía ningún bulto, y soplé aliviado.

- Al menos parece que has reducido la fractura, les diré a los de pediatría que te pongan una estrellita en la frente... ¿Es múltiple? - pregunté llevando dos dedos a la intersección de la clavícula y el esternón – Aguanta quieto un momento. Esto va a dolerte.

- Creo que no… – Se quejó cuando llegué aproximadamente al primer tercio del hueso, pero como el resto parecía intacto asumí que tenía razón como de costumbre. Soplé y agité un poco la cabeza, metiendo la mano en mi bata para sacar el móvil.

- No vas a… llamar a nadie… - Dijo entrecortadamente, recuperándose aún de la exploración en la fractura.

- Claro que sí. - le dije sin levantar la vista de la pantalla – Hasta donde llego, un hueso roto no es un cáncer. - Pulsé varias veces, y cuando iba a ponerme el teléfono en la oreja House lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo que le hizo ver las estrellas. - Pero ¿qué coño haces?

- Te digo… que no les llames... – Casi gruñó entre dientes sujetándose el brazo contra el cuerpo por primera vez desde que le sacara del taxi.

- No voy a sacarte la cazadora a tirones, House. Tu masoquismo puede que no tenga límites, pero el mío sí. - Me agaché a recoger el móvil y me quedé doblado a medio camino al escucharle decir que le cortara la cazadora y le inmovilizara con vendas.

Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Cortarle la cazadora de cuero¿La nueva de los dos mil dólares?

Le miré frunciendo el ceño y lo que vi no me gustó. Su gesto, sus ojos me decían totalmente en serio lo de la cazadora.

- ¿Te has quedado sordo de pronto...? - gruñó estirando la espalda atrás y gimiendo a la vez - Dame mis pastillas...

- No.

Lo dije como acto reflejo, sin siquiera pensarlo, y casi sentí el odio de House tangible a mi alrededor.

- Ya sé que te duele - intenté aplacarle - Vamos abajo, y en urgenc...

- ¡Corta la chaqueta de una puta vez, joder! - Exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándome.

- ¡No tengo tijeras!

- ¡¡Pues ve por ellas!!

Me llevé las manos a las sienes un momento para detener las palabras en mi cabeza antes de que salieran por la boca y le pusiera a parir.

- Pero¿no ves que voy a hacerte polvo sin ponerte anestesia¿Por qué no quieres ir a urgencias? -intenté decir lo más despacio y calmado posible, como si intentara razonar con un niño con pataleta en vez de cruzarle la cara.

- ¡Porque no quiero!

- ¡Ah, vamos¡Eso no es una razón!

- ¿No querías que confiara en ti¡Confía tú en mí! - La voz estuvo a punto de quebrársele y se llevó la mano buena a los ojos, cerrándolos y apretando con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Estaba temblando de arriba abajo.

Hice un aspaviento y me levanté del banco. Entrecerré los ojos cuando me tiró la espalda y aproveché para estirarme. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas en el hospital ya.

- Está bien….Voy a buscar unas tijeras... - Dije con un suspiro, y salí del vestuario sin mirar atrás camino al almacenillo de las enfermeras mientras pensaba en lo manipulador y ruin que podía llegar a ser a veces. A menudo. La mayoría de las veces.

- Vale. Aquí están las tijeras. - dije al regresar - Espero que valgan para cortar eso...

- Si valen para cortar escayolas... - Murmuró entre dientes abriendo los ojos al escuchar que me acercaba. Se había cambiado ligeramente de postura en mi breve ausencia; la espalda aún la mantenía completamente recta, pero tenía el brazo malo sobre el regazo y la mano derecha frotaba el muslo siguiendo siempre el mismo patrón, lejos del borde exterior.

La verdad es que tenía un aspecto lamentable, y al ver mi teléfono en el suelo un rinconcito de mi mente intentó convencerme de a llamar a urgencias, pero recuperé el aparato y lo acallé.

House quería que confiara en él. Bien. Eso haría. Después de todo le dolía a él, no a mí. Si quería ser terco como una mula…

Además aún se estaba desarrollando el plan original para llevarle a urgencias, y en el estado en que estaba cada vez tenía más claro que tendría que dar su brazo a torcer.

No que mi plan fuera bueno, de todos modos. Era una tontería. Una idiotez. Pero valdría para que intentara levantarse, y entonces…

- Te recuerdo que no tengo con qué dormirte el hombro, así que te va a doler… pero necesito que te estés bien quieto mientras corto. - Le expliqué innecesariamente, y como no me contestó comencé a la tarea, deteniéndome de cuando en cuando a coger el aliento.

Al terminar me dolía la mano de hacer fuerza y cortar el cuero tan grueso, pero con un poco de cuidado y su ayuda fui capaz de sacarle las dos mangas sin hacerle mucho daño, lo cual esperé que agradeciera. Luego, corté la camisa y la camiseta.

Hice una mueca en simpatía al poder verle por fin; parecía que le había pasado un camión por encima de las marcas que tenía por todas partes. Obviamente había caído sobre el brazo con todo el cuerpo, así que era un milagro que estuviera tan entero.

Al menos, para como podía estar, el hombro no tenía mal aspecto.

- Sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez. ¿Tienes algo más roto? - Le dije cogiendo las vendas y desenrollándolas. Necesitaba un ocho de verdad, pero obviamente igual que las enfermeras no guardaban drogas líquidas tampoco guardaban ese tipo de material de traumatología.

_Mejor. Más puntos para mi plan. _

- No que yo sep... ¡joder! - Maldijo encogiéndose lejos de mi mano haciendo una mueca de dolor; le había cogido por el brazo muy despacio para alinearle bien el hombro.

- Lo siento. - Me agaché y suavemente fui tanteando el costado enrojecido por si encontraba indicios de fisura en alguna de las costillas Era cálido bajo las yemas de mis dedos, y tragué saliva al darme cuenta de que estaba tocándole.

Nunca había soñado con... bueno. Soñado sí, en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero... Aquello era casi un milagro. El segundo milagro del día, contando con haberle tenido en mis brazos.

De pronto sentí una mano en la cabeza y mi corazón perdió un latido. La boca se me secó, me quedé quieto como una estatua.

Tragué saliva esperando que mi postura no le dejara verme la cara, porque de golpe sentí el aire de la habitación como si hubieran dejado todas las duchas abiertas con el agua hirviendo.

Enganchó la mano en mi pelo y suspiró como si hubiera dejado de contener la respiración, pero no me atreví a mirar. La sangre me latía con fuerza en las sienes y parecía como si de sus dedos se radiara todo el calor del mundo.

_¡Reacciona, James¡¡Reacciona!!_

- ¿Ah...?

_¡Joder, di algo¡Pregunta¡Habla!_

- ¿Va... todo bien? - Conseguí articular, y me sentí orgulloso de que tuviera hasta sentido.

- Si sigues haciendo eso te devolveré encima. - Admitió con cierto tono molesto, tragando saliva para hacer más creíble su amenaza.

- Ah...

_Eso es, inteligencia ante todo..._

Hubo un pequeño silencio y, aunque bajé el brazo seguí agachado junto a sus piernas. La mano del delito a veces tironeaba de mi pelo, y mi corazón parecía latir con más fuerza a cada segundo que pasábamos así. Bajé la cabeza de golpe, cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme; La situación estaba acabando con los pocos nervios que me quedaban. Y con mi cordura. El estómago se me había hecho un nudo y el instinto que me decía de salir corriendo de allí era tan claro como el hormigueo en mi bajo vientre.

Hormigueo. En el bajo vientre.

_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios..._ Seguí tomando el nombre de Dios en vano como una ametralladora durante unos momentos hasta que tragué saliva penosamente y con la excusa perfecta de descalzarle clavé la mirada en sus pantalones. Mi mente cambió el chip al modo doctor, por lo cual di gracias, e hice una mueca.

Entre la sangre seca, el barro y los retales de tela no tenía muy buen aspecto, aunque si no hubiera llevado vaqueros el destrozo hubiera sido mucho mayor.

A la que me levantaba cogí mi móvil y el bastón y se lo ofrecí rogando no estar sonrojado, aunque con el calor que sentía suponía que era un intento fútil. House me miró de arriba a abajo con aquellos ojos de hielo y el nudo en el estómago se tensó.

- Vamos a... - me aclaré la garganta, intentando no sonar nervioso - ...la ducha, anda. A este paso tu paciente se curará solo...

- O se morirá del todo - gruñó - ¿Te importaría vendarme antes de que… se me caiga el brazo al suelo…?

Deseé que se me tragara la tierra; tenía las vendas en la mano.

Sonreí apurado y eché la culpa de mi despiste a que tenía sueño, mucho sueño. No sé si me creyó o no pero no dijo nada, y tanto silencio por su parte me ponía aún más nervioso. House nunca era de callarse cuando había posibilidad de meter el dedo en la yaga, así que estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba por la mente.

_¿Tu comportamiento de quinceañera, tal vez¡House es de todo menos idiota! Ay Dios..._

Para quitarme de su escrutinio fui tras él para vendarle, y cuando pensaba que allí estaría seguro apoyó el lomo en mi cintura obviamente para estar más cómodo. Mi estómago, o más bien lo que estaba bajo él, dio un brinco y me aparté tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

El movimiento brusco de sujetarse al banco le arrancó un quejido y me mordí el labio sintiéndome fatal por ello.

- Pero ¿¿qué coño te pasa?? - Casi me chilló intentando mirarme por encima del hombro cuando el dolor remitió lo suficiente.

No pudo girarse tanto como para verle el gesto completo, pero fue suficiente. Me acerqué de nuevo, el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad.

No tenía excusa, y no podía decirle que casi se había estampado contra el suelo porque mis hormonas se revolucionaban cada vez que me tocaba.

- Lo siento... - Me disculpé en un murmullo, y haciendo de tripas corazón le puse las manos en la base del cuello, frotando suavemente lejos de sus heridas para intentar aplacarle.

- ¿Te has vuelto idiota del todo de pronto o qué?

- Lo siento, lo siento… Estoy un poco despistado... Muchas horas aquí, ya sabes… Anda, sujeta aquí - Le di el empiece de la gasa y le vendé lo mejor que pude, deteniéndome sólo cuando no podía evitar rebullirse. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño y mi instinto me decía de revolverle el pelo canoso para darle ánimos, pero sabía que sólo conseguiría un gruñido o algo peor. Aunque bien visto posiblemente una tarascada de las suyas hubiera servido para bajarle los ánimos a mis hormonas.

Corté un poco de esparadrapo con los dientes y sujeté el vendaje. Esperaba no haberlo puesto demasiado apretado como para que estuviera incómodo; iba a tener tiempo de sobra de estarlo cuando le pusiera el ocho de verdad.

- No hace falta que lo jures - Murmuró entre dientes. Con otra de las vendas que había traído improvisé un cabestrillo para que estuviera lo más inmovilizado posible, y al terminar le di un golpecito amistoso para que se levantara. O lo intentase, al menos.

- A la ducha, vamos...

Quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes para escaparme a cualquier lado donde el hormigueo infame sólo fuera un problema molesto en vez de una fuente inacabable de burlas.

House plantó el bastón en el suelo y respiró lo más profundo que sus heridas le dejaron antes de apoyarse pesadamente en él. Encajó la mandíbula, el brazo del bastón le tembló y por un momento pensé que no iba a conseguir levantarse, pero tenía que haberlo imaginado A orgullo no le ganaba nadie.

No necesitó dar el primer paso para que le cambiara el gesto, con apoyar el mínimo peso en la pierna fue suficiente. Se tambaleó tragándose un quejido y yo, resignado a mi suerte y a su cabezonería fui a su lado, alerta y dispuesto a cogerle si la pierna le fallaba. El nefrólogo, que lo sabía, me odió con la mirada para que no se me ocurriera intentar ayudarle.

Sopló aliviado cuando por fin entró en una de las duchas y se pudo recostar contra la pared. Le caían gotas de sudor por las sienes y estaba más pálido que hacía un rato, lógicamente por el esfuerzo. No me gustaba tener que reconocerlo ni aunque fuera a mí mismo porque me daba mucho coraje cuando se obstinaba con algo, pero la verdad es que a veces era imposible no admirar su perseverancia.

Como el habitáculo era estrecho, era muy complicado que una vez libre del bastón no pudiera sujetarse con la mano si había algún problema. Lo dejé a mi lado, fuera y a salvo del agua y al fijarme bien en mi amigo me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle en mi absurdo plan. Porque era absurdo de principio a fin, para empezar, porque nadie en su sano juicio hubiera metido a un accidentado en su estado en una ducha.

_Pero no se suponía que fuéramos a llegar a esto…_ pensé haciéndome a la idea de que era imposible que en su estado fuera capaz de mojarse, sujetarse y limpiarse las heridas él solo.

- ¿Te has traído el bañador, lince…? - Me preguntó con sorna como si me leyera el pensamiento. Entonces suspiré y tuve una de mis ideas marca registrada Wilson, de esas que nos hacían famosos como familia en nuestro barrio y entre nuestras amistades.

_Ésta desbanca a la de meterle en la ducha, sin duda… pero ¿qué puedo hacer si no? Ya no puedo echarme atrás…_

Dejé la bata junto al bastón y me metí en la ducha tal y como estaba, pensando acertadamente que no me mojaría en exceso si no abríamos mucho el grifo pero sin tener en cuenta otro pequeño detalle; mis zapatos de suela.

Planté un pie dentro de la ducha y con el impulso de meterme entero resbalé sobre el embaldosado empapado. Choqué contra House, nos agarramos, trastabillamos y frenamos en seco contra la pared del fondo. Le escuché quejarse roncamente por el impacto, aunque bien podía haber sido yo porque me había dado de cabeza contra los azulejos.

El agua de la ducha, que no sabía muy bien cómo habíamos activado, me empapó la espalda en cuestión de segundos y se llevó parte del atontamiento del golpe.

Aún le tenía cogido y sentía su mano apretando en mi espalda. Su brazo malo había terminado entre el cuerpo de los dos, y aunque por suerte mi peso no le caía en el hombro una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías.

Al darme cuenta me eché atrás rápidamente para soltarle, con la mala fortuna que me dio un mareo y cerré los ojos, y lo único que conseguí fue que el chorro de la ducha me cayera sobre la cabeza en lugar de en la espalda. El agua me caía por la cara al escurrir por el pelo empapado y la ropa se me pegó al instante casi como una segunda piel.

Estábamos tan cerca que sentí cuando se encogió tragando aire, dolorido por la postura. Engarfiando la mano en mi camisa empapada se apoyó en mí para moverse, y tragué saliva sin querer cuando mi bajo vientre tomó conciencia de lo cerca que estaban nuestras caderas y de su muslo moviéndose entre los míos. Abrí los ojos y me percaté del hilillo de sangre que le escurría por el mentón.

Me vencí sobre él despacio, la cabeza latiéndome como si el cerebro continuara rebotando contra el cráneo por voluntad propia. No podía desviar la mirada de su boca y aunque sabía que debía apartarme no era capaz.

- Jimmy... - Murmuró suave. No sabía si estaba desconcertado o preocupado, o si simplemente quería que me apartara porque le hacía daño. Tragué saliva. Tan incómodo como el latir en mi frente eran la voz que me chillaba que estaba al borde de un precipicio sin paracaídas ni red, las mariposas en mi estómago y el calor que me subía por las caderas.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no era la primera vez que tiraba al retrete años de relación por no poder dejármela guardada en el pantalón. Sentía esa desazón que me había llevado a engañar a tantas mujeres, esposas incluidas, y como todas aquellas

veces no era capaz de detenerme. El hecho de que fuera mi mejor amigo y que pensara que se iba a intentar librar de mí de un puñetazo sólo lo hacía más morboso, más prohibido.

Y lo prohibido siempre me había excitado sobremanera.

Besé tentativamente la herida en su labio y House no se movió, así que cerré mi mente por completo a la voz que decía que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida para poder dedicar toda mi atención a su boca.

Si aquella iba a ser la primera y última vez que le probara, quería tener algo que recordar.

Una de mis manos fue junto a su cuello, por el lado bueno, y le tomé por la quijada con toda la suavidad del mundo. Le fui tanteando, dulce y tranquilo para que no se sintiera apresado, mientras besaba su labio inferior con los ojos cerrados. Me sujeté como pude con el otro antebrazo en la pared para descargarle de mi peso y le sentí respirar aliviado, su garra en mi espalda aflojándose ligeramente. Se movió entre mis piernas para ganar estabilidad cambiando su centro de gravedad y mis caderas le siguieron.

No quería, no podía dejar de sentirle.

El corazón me saltó en el pecho cuando de pronto su barba me arañó un poco al moverse para corresponderme. Le miré con los ojos como platos, sorprendido, pero él había cerrado los suyos y me tomaba de la nuca, enredándose en mi pelo mientras nuestras bocas cogían confianza.

Me asaltaron mil pensamientos ante lo insólito que me estaba pasando, pero su lengua acariciándome los labios terminó de golpe con todos los que no tenían que ver con su cuerpo y el mío pegados y húmedos.

Entreabrí la boca para dejarle entrar y forcejeamos, intentando hacernos con el control del beso. La sangre dulzona se mezcló con nuestra saliva a mordisquitos y tirones, y bajé la mano de su mentón con todo el cuidado que pude en nuestra situación para tocarle, por fin, sin timidez. No tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo, eso ya lo sabía; mayormente delgaducho y obviamente desgarbado por la cojera, ya ni siquiera era tan fibroso como cuando hacía tanto ejercicio, pero no me importaba.

El agua que salpicaba de mí le llenaba de gotitas por las que resbalaban mis dedos y nos besábamos casi al ritmo presuroso del agua corriendo, hambrientos, ansiosos. Me mordió el labio y se movió bajo mí, haciéndome gemir en la garganta. Los pantalones me apretaban, estaba duro y quería violarle allí mismo, pero mis manos no respondían a la orden de bajar a su entrepierna. Estaba preocupado por él, porque se removía incómodo mientras nos besábamos y porque obviamente le dolía, y eso distraía a mi mitad doctor, maldita fuera.

- Venga... Vamos a que te curen... - Murmuré tan cerca de su mejilla que la barba me hacía cosquillas, aunque por el tono y mis caderas contra su pierna buena perfectamente podía haberle sugerido buscarnos una cama.

_No, Dios. No pienses en eso. Tienes que esperarte,_ me dije_, Espérate y gemirá por lo que le hagamos y no por lo que le ha hecho la moto_

En lugar de articular respuesta, House se enganchó a mi pelo más brusco de lo que me habría gustado y se pegó a mí haciendo obviamente oídos sordos a mi petición. La idea de urgencias seguía sin gustarle, pero ya le había dejado jugar bastante a ser testarudo.

- Podemos seguir con esto luego - razoné entre besos, y su mano me cogió del cuello de golpe - Cuando estés mejor y pueda... podamos... estar más cómodos - Por suerte mi boca no dijo lo que mi mente estaba pensando; fue más lista y diplomática, y se lo agradecí usándola para delinearle una oreja.

No me había apartado de él cuando le escuché gemir, su mano como acero en mi cuello. Un escalofrío le hizo temblar entero y a pesar que le sujetaba fuerte sentí que ni la pared ni yo podíamos mantenerle de pie más tiempo.

El estómago se me encogió de preocupación mientras intentaba que su aterrizaje en las baldosas del suelo fuera lo más suave posible, sujetándole contra mi cuerpo y agachándome con él.

Sollozó algo inteligible en el hueco de mi cuello cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, algo que bien pensado quizá podría haber sido una maldición, y me apresuré a intentar sentarle de lado para que distribuyera mejor su peso. Su espalda encontró pared en la que apoyarse y me soltó, los ojos fuertemente apretados, para agarrarse el muslo. La mano no le duró encima más de unos segundos; gimió y se soltó, echando la cabeza atrás y apretando el puño a escasos centímetros de donde había estado antes la palma.

Como era de todos sabido que odiaba mostrarse débil perdí la vista en las paredes azules por darle tiempo, pero al mirar de reojo comprendí que iba a necesitar algo más que tiempo para componerse. El agua de la ducha me caía de pleno sobre la cabeza una vez más y alargué un brazo para apagarla, tomándome un par de segundos para pensar qué hacer.

La palabra MRI se había grabado a fuego en mi mente, pero eso tenía que esperar. Lo imperativo era conseguirle algo de alivio en el momento, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo y aguardando cuando sus quejidos me decían que era demasiado, le estiré las piernas al frente.

- Voy a... Aguanta aquí un momento - Terminé diciendo, y corrí fuera sujetándome en las paredes para no resbalar. No quería dejarle solo, pero serían unos momentos nada más.

Chorreando agua agarré la bata y saqué m mi móvil del bolsillo para llamar a que vinieran de urgencias a por él. Mi mano chocó con el bote de vicodina que le había confiscado antes y lo agarré sin pensarlo.

Me acerqué a la ducha mientras me atendían para no dejarle sin vigilancia y tragué saliva apretando el bote de plástico. Le había visto engañarnos multitud de veces y siendo bastante convincente, pero aquello era imposible de fingir.

Un rinconcito en mi mente se preguntó cómo de terrible habría sido el infarto y me odié, me odié mucho por no haber estado a su lado entonces.

- Sí, en la cuarta planta...

- ¡...Wilson! - Aulló en un sollozo rabioso. Quería que no llamara, que no le metiera en urgencias a saber por qué absurdo argumento como que no le gustaban los médicos, pero ya era tiempo de terminar con aquella charada; su cuerpo no daba más de sí por muy cabezota que se pusiera y yo no hacía milagros.

- Ya está hecho. Te pediré un MRI para primera hora... - Le dije un poco cariacontecido metiéndome el móvil en un bolsillo mojado. No le debía una disculpa por obrar bien pero no pude evitarlo, aunque la culpa que me corroía era por lo que aún no había dicho. Tragué saliva.

- Tengo tus pastillas. O... puedo bajar corriendo a por morfina. - Dije a media voz. Me sentí lo más hipócrita y rastrero del mundo por ofrecerle los mismos calmantes que siempre le negaba, pero era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarle hasta que vinieran. House jadeaba entre dientes, crispado y pálido como un fantasma, pero su mirada al pensar lo mismo que yo fue más fría que el aire del Polo.

Su gesto se contrajo de nuevo por el dolor, y se fue bruscamente hacia delante para echar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Estuve a su lado tan rápido como pude, frotándole la espalda en un intento de darle apoyo.

Le había visto vomitar borracho unas cuantas veces, alguna hasta le había acompañado en su miseria, pero no le veía vomitar por algo así desde... desde nunca. El bote de pastillas seguía en mi mano, pero hasta que no se le asentara algo el estómago sería absurdo dárselas... lo cuál me dejaba sólo con la morfina, y aquella era una decisión que odiaba tener que tomar.

Se encogió un poco más hacia delante más o menos quieto y pensé que las arcadas distraían al dolor, pero al ver que su mano temblaba a milímetros de clavícula saltaron todas las alarmas de mi mente.

- House, no. ¡No! - Le sujeté de la muñeca y del hombro bueno intentando que no decidiera agravar la fractura para olvidarse de la pierna, y di gracias porque le doliera todo demasiado como para oponer demasiada resistencia. Dejó caer la cabeza, gimiendo en la garganta.

- Suéltame... - Murmuró entre dientes sin mirarme, tragando saliva compulsivamente para mantener la náusea a raya.

- Te soltaría si supiera que no vas a hacer más burradas, pero conociéndote...

- Quítame las manos... de encima... ¡coño...!- Forcejeó de nuevo intentando apartarse de mí y no tuve más remedio que reducirle a la fuerza. Peleamos, me gritó de todo, y aproveché que un movimiento involuntario forzó la fractura para sujetarle por el pecho y el hombro bueno contra la pared, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¡Deja de retorcerte, bestia! - casi le grité poniendo cuidado extra en no hacerle daño en la pierna en nuestros forcejeos - ¡Estoy intentando ayudarte!

Como si mis palabras hubieran llegado a su mente gimió, quedándose quieto por fin, y echó la cabeza atrás contra los baldosines. Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se clavaron en el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva y entonces me di cuenta de que con toda aquello y gracias a Dios, la libido se me había esfumado. Un hilo de sangre bajó por su mentón y comenzó a gotear; se estaba mordiendo el labio fuerte y había abierto más la herida.

- ¿House...? - le llamé despacio. Gimiendo y tragando saliva de cuando en cuando ya no parecía peligroso, así que aflojé mi agarre un poco - Ánimo. Deben estar al llegar...

- No... quiero un... puto médico de... urgencias... - Jadeó obviando mi intento de manual de darle apoyo.

- Necesitas que te atiendan... - casi suspiré, y cuando parecía que iba a contestarme intentó echarse hacia delante con un quejido apretando la mano en el abdomen justo encima de su cadera derecha, pero le sujeté contra la pared.

Por un momento me había dado miedo que fuera a intentar otra de las suyas, pero el gesto de dolor era genuino. Le solté despacio e intentó encogerse sin conseguirlo, y mi preocupación subió otro punto extra en la escala al volverse su respiración irregular.

¿Podría tener alguna lesión interna de la que no nos hubiéramos percatado antes? Era improbable hasta el punto de ser casi imposible, pero no podía descartar nada. Con cuidado le quité la mano para auscultarle, y al aplicar presión y escucharle tuve que apretar los dientes para no apartarme. Mierda, cómo odiaba tener que hacerle aquello.

_Vale, calma. Toma aire y piensa. Piensa. Está rígido, pero no puedo saber si es interno o es por lo tenso que está todo por el dolor. El MRI tendrá que ser más extenso..._

Sus jadeos se hicieron más rápidos, y le tomé de un lado de la cabeza. Sendos regueros de lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas y estaba hiperventilando, y yo comenzaba a asustarme.

- House. ¡House¡Escúchame! - le agité un poco intentando que reaccionara, y se me encogió el estómago cuando me miró con aquellos ojos desorbitados - Ya sé que duele mucho pero tienes que intentar respirar normal¿vale? Sólo un momento, mientras voy por la morfina y vengo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? - Apreté mi mano en su hombro bueno unos segundos y no esperé una respuesta que sabía no iba a llegar.

Salí corriendo una vez más, sujetándome en las paredes para no matarme y acababa de salir de la ducha cuando se abrió de par la puerta del vestuario. El enfermero que venía primero y yo intercambiamos miradas, pero solo fue un segundo. Al momento estaban

todos dentro, camilla y equipo incluidos.

- ¿Está ahí dentro? - Me preguntó el médico cuando hubieron llegado hasta mí, y asentí.

- En la primera a la izquierda. Cuadro de dolor crónico agudo en la pierna derecha y fractura de la clavícula izquierda, además de dolor abdominal en el cuadrante inferior derecho y contusiones por accidente de moto. La cabeza está bien, llevaba casco. Ponle 4 mg de morfina intravenosa y 2 de fenergán. No quiero que agrave lo que sea que le pase en el costado por culpa de las arcadas.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Un tono demasiado agudo para ser humano se me clavó hasta el alma y me giré. Cameron estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándome como si fuera una aparición, aunque la cara de sorpresa le duró bien poco.

_Oh, mierda..._

- ¡Dr. Wilson! - Me llamó casi con un grito y todo, desde su gesto hasta la forma de repicar sus tacones por el suelo, me decían lo enfadada que estaba conmigo por haberla ignorado y engañado sobre House.

_Pues verás cuando se entere Cuddy… Y lo peor es que tendrán razón... Tendría que haberle llevado a urgencias según entró por la puerta. Ay Dios, en qué lío me he metido yo solo..._

Inconscientemente bajé la vista al suelo. Todo yo estaba empapado, y aunque camisa, pantalones y puede que hasta la corbata fueran aprovechables, los zapatos tendría que tirarlos seguro.

- ¿Un accidente de moto¿Cómo... cómo habéis acabado aquí después de eso¿Qué ha pasado? - La mujer se colocó frente a mí con expresión ansiosa y la miré. En sus ojos vi que quería que le diera una explicación creíble y lógica para aquello, pero no la tenía. Y me daba la sensación de que un "es que no esperaba que acabara tan mal" sería cavar mi propia tumba.

Casi suspiré. La iba a cavar de todas maneras... así que lo mejor sería intentar escapar por la tangente.

- ¿Esto no puede esperar a después? - Señalé vagamente a la ducha y me pasé una mano por la cara y el pelo con mi mejor expresión de preocupación y paciencia. Cameron ni siquiera se inmutó. Debía estar demasiado acostumbrada a los teatros de House como para que funcionaran los míos.

- Me parece que no podemos hacer mucho - también señaló a la ducha, y al volverme vi que, efectivamente, la entrada estaba bloqueada por ellos. Desde donde estábamos escuchaba un suave murmullo y pensé que estarían intentando serenar a mi amigo. - Y¿qué te ha pasado en la frente?

No pude evitar hacer una mueca al tocarme el golpe de forma inconsciente, y el pulsar de mi cabeza volvió en toda su gloria. Me sorprendí de haberlo olvidado, aunque no debí hacerlo. Con todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo era lógico...

- Me... me di un golpe. Sin querer. - Especifiqué sin saber muy bien por qué, quizá porque estaba empezando a notar de nuevo el cansancio mortal que arrastraba desde hacía horas. Eso, y que mi mente estaba empezando a asimilar lo que había pasado y estaba atontándose por momentos.

No podía creerme lo que había hecho.

- Oye... ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó de pronto Cameron pareciendo preocupada, y yo me apresuré a sonreír.

- Sí... Sólo estoy cansado, nada más.

De pronto un pensamiento me hizo hacer una mueca casi de terror.

_Oh Dios, me mata. Si se entera de lo que pasó en la ducha, me mata... Dios... ¿por qué me meteré yo en estos líos...?_

- ¿Wilson...?

- Pe…perdona. - me reí un poco, intentando poner mi mejor cara de inocencia - Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo... Ya sabes, me asusté al verle así...

- Pero ¿cómo acabasteis en la ducha¿Por qué no le llevaste a urgencias?

Era una pregunta lógica. Obvia. De las que haría cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Aún así sentí el estómago como si me hubieran tirado de golpe desde varios metros de altura. No sabía qué contestar, y la miré durante demasiados segundos como para que ninguna excusa fuera creíble.

Me froté la nuca. La tumba estaba terminada a mis pies y ya tenía la corona de flores. Sólo me faltaba saltar dentro, así que le conté a Cameron la historia evitando tantos detalles como me fue posible; no quería que me cayera la losa de mármol sobre la cabeza tan pronto.

Al menos tuvo el detalle de dejarme terminar de contarlo todo antes de saltar a por mi cuello.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle caso¡Tenías que haberle arrastrado a urgencias! Por dios¡que es cojo!

_Perfecto. Sólo me faltaba que los demás también usen su excusa de la pierna..._

- Que sea cojo no le hace manejable¿sabes? - le contesté con un poco de amargura - Además te aseguro que sabe cómo usar el bastón.

- ¡Ah, vamos! Como si en urgencias no estuvieran acostumbrados a reducir a gente...

- Y planeaba llevarle abajo una vez le hubiera demostrado que no podía hacer nada más por él. – Medio mentí, básicamente porque no quería entrar en explicaciones banales.

- Qué considerado... - Me dijo con sorna, y no pude evitar hacer un aspaviento.

- Me pidió que no lo hiciera¿vale? Que confiara en él.

- Y decidiste que esta vez era la buena para hacerle caso¿no?

El veneno de sus palabras me tomó por sorpresa y por un momento me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Le había contado algo y no me había dado cuenta o es que me la tenía guardada por algo que yo no recordaba?

Siendo mujer posiblemente sería por aquello último, pero eso no era excusa para hablarme así.

- Creo que mi relación con House no es de tu incumbencia. – Le dije secamente. Desde luego Cameron no era quién para decir ni media palabra sobre nuestra relación, básicamente porque House y ella apenas se hablaban más que para pasarse el café.

Los labios de la inmunóloga se apretaron en una línea muy fina.

- Sí cuando nos afecta a los demás.

- Que yo sepa, al que le duele es a él. Si tiene algo de lo que quejarse no te preocupes que ya me lo dirá a mí. – Enfaticé aún más las últimas palabras poniéndome en jarras esperando a que se atreviera a contestarme.

En realidad, a pesar de lo dicho la conciencia me estaba pateando por haberle hecho caso, pero no había necesidad de que ella lo supiera.

Cameron me miró con una mueca de disgusto y echó a andar, pasándome de largo y yendo hacia la ducha. Me giré al escucharla hablar con uno de los enfermeros y vi que estaban terminando de inmovilizar a House en la camilla.

La morfina estaba haciendo su efecto y estaba mucho más relajado, aunque la mano derecha aún agarraba con fuerza el borde de la camilla.

- ¿Cómo? – Escuché a la doctora preguntar casi sorprendida. Me acerqué a ellos y mi gesto se fue endureciendo al escuchar al interno.

- … reducirle. No tuve más remedio. Cuando le auscultaba intentó coger la jeringuilla. Peleamos y tuv-

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no hizo lo que le dije que hiciera? Le di instrucciones bien claras¿verdad? – Espeté casi entre dientes. No tenían ni idea ni de quién era House, ni de cómo tratar a alguien con sus síntomas. Ni de cómo seguir órdenes, aparentemente. Novatos. Eso eran.

- Lo siento doctor, pero es el procedimiento estándar. Hay muchos casos en urgencias de gente que finge para conseguir drogas. No podía dárselas sin comprobar primer…

- ¿El qué¿Mi diagnóstico? – le corté de mala manera. Cameron siseó mi nombre como advertencia, pero no la hice el menor caso. – ¿Es que cree que me dieron el título ayer¿Qué no se hacer mi trabajo?

- No, pero…

- ¿Pero qué¿Desde cuándo un interno tiene capacidad para poder--

- ¡Dr. Wilson…! – Intentó la mujer de nuevo, y la ignoré.

--decidir cuándo un superior tiene o no razón? Tenía sus órdenes y un paciente agonizando¿qué necesidad tenía de comprobar nada?

Estaba indignado. No sólo habían dudado de mí sino también del dolor de House. Imperdonable, eso era.

_¿Por eso no querías médicos de urgencias? Ya te había pasado esto antes¿me equivoco?... Claro. Cuando el infarto. Ya me acuerdo. Nos lo contaste aquél día que diste clase a los de primero… Hay que joderse… _

El médico de urgencias se miró los pies sin nada que contestarme, y los enfermeros simplemente miraban a otro lado para no encontrarse conmigo.

- Cre-creo que ya podemos llevárnosle – Dijo por fin uno de ellos unos segundos más tarde intentando cambiar el tema antes de que alguien más saliera herido.

Miré a mi amigo. Las drogas ya habían hecho su efecto por completo y parecía descansar tranquilo. Suspiré, frotándole los ojos. Estaba tan cansado el mismo suelo me parecía un sitio estupendo para dormir.

- Sí. Ingresadle, por favor. Cameron…

- Iré pidiendo radiografías, MRI y pruebas en sangre – me cortó, y agradecí por una vez su proactividad – Cámbiate y descansa un poco. Yo me quedaré con él.

- Cuida que…

- Dr. Wilson... No me apartaré de él.

Me froté el cuello y asentí, y los cuatro salieron del vestuario. Yo me quedé a recoger ropa, utensilios y bastón, y con todo ello en los brazos fui a mi despacho.

En mi armario tenía ropa para cambiarme pero no zapatos, y si no me secaba entero estaba seguro de que terminaría cogiendo una pulmonía, así que cogí prestada ropa de quirófano hasta que se secara la mía.

Dejar de chorrear agua por todas partes fue una bendición, así como encontrar analgésicos para mantenerme a raya el dolor de cabeza. Una butaca, una silla, un banco o la misma pared para apoyarme en ella habría sido otra bendición, pero antes de dejarme morir en un rincón tenía que ver a House.

Cameron me había mandado al busca la habitación donde le habían ingresado, pero antes pasé por mi despacho, a mi escritorio. Abrí un par de cajones, porque me sonaba tener algo de la última jaqueca que tuve en alguna parte, y revolví un poco entre mis cosas hasta dar con el bote de pastillas blancas.

No pude evitar sentarme en mi silla negra, mullida y cómoda para tomármelas. Mis riñones se quejaron al instante y estuve un momento quieto hasta que los músculos se relajaron lo suficiente y me pude apoyar.

Respiré hondo, deseando que las pastillas me hicieran efecto pronto, y sin darme cuenta, se me cerraron los ojos.

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó de golpe, y sujeté inconscientemente contra mí el bote de pastillas, parpadeando un par de veces antes de que el dolor de cabeza me hiciera recordar.

_Auh… ¿Me he dormido¿Cuánto tiempo…?_

Miré el reloj y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

_¿TRES HORAS?_

Me froté los ojos para despejarlos de sueño y cogí el teléfono, que sonaba insistentemente.

Contestó un tipo que no conocía de nada, hablando de una Honda pintada con los colores de Repsol que había pasado la grúa a recoger. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que tenía que estar hablando de la moto de House, y por un momento me dieron ganas de colgar.

- Sí, que me llamen cuando abran el taller. Eso es. Muchas gracias.

Colgué con un suspiro pensando que no se lo merecía y me levanté, haciendo una mueca. Mi espalda había conocido días mejores, eso seguro.

Reprochándome el haberme quedado dormido fui a la habitación que me había indicado Cameron y entré casi suspirando al verle allí otra vez. Otra. Vez.

_¿Cómo te las apañas, House? _

Dormía tranquilo, medio sentado para evitar poner peso en el hombro y con una vía en el brazo bueno. La pierna la tenía elevada por almohadones, posiblemente por cortesía de Cameron, y el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo.

Cogí la ficha de los pies de su cama y me salté la parte de su historia clínica que ya conocía, yendo directamente a las pruebas que le habían hecho mientras yo estaba en estado comatoso.

Las cogí y me puse a leer, comprobando el daño en su cuerpo a la vez para asegurarme de que no se les había pasado nada. Los hombros estaban sujetos por un ocho bien hecho, no como el mío, y el izquierdo estaba amoratado e hinchado por la rotura de capilares.

Las radiografías decían que había sido una fractura limpia, y me pregunté otra vez cómo se la había reducido él sólo.

Además, Cameron había demostrado la confianza ciega que todos teníamos en el nefrólogo y había pedido un perfil de alcohol, drogas y hepático, pero todo estaba en orden al menos, para lo que solía ser House.

Miré las piernas parcheadas por las heridas y con todo el cuidado del mundo fui auscultando la cicatriz, apenas sin tocarle por no causar daño. En el MRI era claro que no había sufrido modificaciones, que estaba bien. Sólo había contusiones e hinchazón localizadas, de ahí que se hiciera polvo al intentar agarrarse, pero el diagnóstico no me encajaba.

Era demasiado dolor para tan poc…

- ¿…Sigue todo en… su sitio…?

La voz de House me sobresaltó y me aparté de su pierna como si fuera un metal al rojo.

- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento… ¿Te he hecho daño? – Pregunté intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado.

- Mmmno… - Murmuró otra vez, su voz pastosa por las drogas. Miré en la ficha que no le hubieran puesto demasiadas y comprobé el estado de la bolsa de salino para mantenerle hidratado. Aunque no había en la ficha ninguna nota sobre vómitos recientes, no me atreví a darle líquido vía oral.

Le cogí de la muñeca del brazo en cabestrillo para ver que la hinchazón y la fractura no comprometían el pulso distal cuando House se revolvió débilmente, aún demasiado drogado para poder apartarme a la fuerza.

- Quita…. Estoy bien.

- Sí. Estupendamente. – murmuré - ¿Te duele algo?

- …. El orgullo – Tardó un poco en contestar, gruñendo y volviendo la cabeza a un lado para no mirarme.

Soplé, porque el muy idiota se avergonzaba de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Mi paciente…?

- Para pacientes estás ahora… ¿Tienes nauseas?

Mi amigo carraspeó un poco y me miró con una expresión de absoluta cabezonería que hablaba de que no me contestaría a nada si no lo hacía yo primero. Medio suspiré medio soplé, resignado.

- No sé nada nuevo. Luego les preguntamos a los niños. Creo que Cameron me dijo que habría la punción después de llamarte,así que ya la tendrá hecha seguro. ¿Podemos seguir ya contigo?

El nefrólogo me miró fatal, y soplé.

- ¿Prefieres que la llame y que mientras te lo cuenta sea tu médico? Porque yo no tengo ningún problema…

- Vaaaale…. - Capituló. Sabía que mi amenaza sería suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón.

- La fractura fue limpia y te la colocaste rápido, así que los daños en los tejidos fueron mínimos. El ocho será suficiente si no haces el burro y la desplazas…Eso sí, parece que te haya arrollado un camión. El MRI de la pierna está bien. Sólo son contusiones, pero curarán pronto. – fruncí el ceño al llegar al final, lo que no me encajaba en ninguna parte - El abdomen…

- Está bien….

- No. No sabemos qué te pasó. En las pruebas no hay nada que…

- Estoy bien Wilson… - casi suspiró haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar - No me… pasa nada…

- Pero…

- Es muscular….¿vale? - dijo incómodo, frunciendo el ceño hondo como si quisiera taladrar la pared del fondo – Todo… es lo mismo. La puta navaja de Occam.

Fruncí el ceño yo también y abrí la boca para rebatirle pero la cerré de nuevo. ¿Muscular?

House sopló entre exasperado y cansado, y cerró los ojos. Parecía estarse espabilando y tenía todo el aspecto de no querer, porque eso significaba tener que hablar conmigo de algo que no quería.

- No… me hagas explicártelo…

- Si pudiera saber lo que sabes o lo que piensas nuestras conversaciones serían muy aburridas….

- Lo son de todos modos… - La mano derecha se le fue al muslo y las yemas de los dedos tocaron suavemente donde sabía estaba el borde de la cicatriz. No registré ningún cambio en su gesto, lo cual indicaba que los calmantes hacían su efecto.

Suspiré y me dispuse a esperar. Me lo iba a decir, estaba seguro, pero necesitaba tiempo para ponerlo en palabras. Así era House, brillante para unas cosas y completamente inútil para otras.

- En resumen… no puedo…

Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado, y supe que estaba odiando cada segundo de aquello. Me apiadé de él y encendí los engranajes de mi mente para intentar entenderle, pero estaba sin pistas.

- ¿Qué no puedes qué?

- Pensar si no te callas. – Gruñó mortificado, y no dije nada más. Un par de minutos después volvió a la carga, obviamente sin mirarme aún.

- Me… ha pasado otras veces.

Realmente no me sorprendió. Después de todo algunos días llegaba al trabajo pareciendo algo que trajo el gato y apenas salía de su despacho, estaba de un humor de perros y gritaba a todo el mundo. Y normalmente esos días yo le llevaba de vuelta a casa porque siempre, siempre había llegado en taxi por la mañana.

Sabía que había días que le dolía más que otros, así que no, no me sorprendió. Más bien me mordí el carrillo para no exteriorizar mi preocupación. Le había pasado otras veces. ¿Sólo¿En su casa¿En la oficina? Dios no lo quisiera¿conduciendo?

- Como cuando volví a rehabilitación. – Dijo como si me leyera la mente, y esta vez sí que me quedé atónito.

- Si sólo fuiste media sesión…

- Lince. – se mofó – ¿Y por qué crees que fue…?

Sentí una punzada en el estómago al imaginarlo y estuve a punto de ser incapaz de neutralizar mi expresión.

- Pero… pero ¿por qué¿Por qué a esa y no a la otra?

_¿Y por qué yo no me enteré entonces?_

House levantó la mano buena y se frotó los ojos, luego, la barba. Ese gesto me hizo llevar mi propia mano a mi cara. Raspaba. Necesitaba afeitarme. Y peinarme, seguramente. Y cambiarme de ropa, ya de paso.

- Pareces un indigente… yonki que ha robado en el hospital…

- Qué gracioso… Habló el que parece un saco de boxeo viejo. Por cierto – me puse serio de golpe - No pienso volver a hacerte caso en la vida. – Gruñí bajando los ojos a las sábanas blancas.

- ¿Ya te estás echando la culpa? – se burló claramente exasperado, y como ni así le miré gruñó – Jesús. Y eso que no te he dicho nada…

- ¡Es que alguien debería ser el maduro y el responsable!

- No, si duro estabas…

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y sentí todo el calor del mundo subirme a la cara. Si no hubiera podido verle de soslayo me hubiera imaginado igualmente su sonrisita soberbia.

- ¡No me cambies de tema! – Siseé entre dientes, mortificado, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

House se rió entre dientes un poco, disfrutando de su maldad a pesar de acabar quejándose suavemente.

- No me hagas…reír coño… - suspiró llevándose la mano buena al costado - ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido…?

-… Creo que algo más de tres horas.

- ¿Crees?

- Es que… yo también me quedé dormido.

- ¿Estaba moribundo y te dormiste? – Exclamó con una mueca de horror.

- ¡House¡No estabas moribundo¡Y no me dormí a propósito! – Me froté la cara y siseé al tocarme el golpe. No me había mirado, pero posiblemente tendría un buen chichón que añadir a mi aspecto lamentable.

El nefrólogo me miró casi divertido y supe que una vez más me había tomado el pelo. A veces tenía la sensación de que si House tenía un pasatiempo favorito, ese era hacerme saltar.

Me senté al borde de su cama, lejos de cualquier herida, y volví al tema que me preocupaba.

- House. En serio. Dime qué es lo que te…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Cuddy se plantó delante de House con una agilidad sorprendente para lo altos que eran sus tacones. Puso las manos en las caderas y nos miró a los dos con el ceño muy fruncido.

Hice una mueca, inconscientemente.

_Ay madre…_

- De ti me espero siempre cualquier barbaridad pero ¿¿de ti?? – me fulminó con la mirada y agaché la cabeza, culpable de todos los cargos - ¡Eres un inconsciente¡Se supone que tú eres el responsable de los dos¿¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza, Wilson??

Antes de que pudiera expresar mi culpa, Cuddy volvió su mirada castigadora hacia House.

- No quiero ni saber cómo le convenciste para que accediera a meterse en este lío. Dios¿por qué tengo dos jefes de departamento que deberían estar en parvulario¿Qué pretendíais hacer en el vestuario¡Es que no lo entiendo!

- Quería tirarme a Wilson.

El estómago se me encogió como si lo hubieran sellado al vacío y Cuddy se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. House sólo se sonreía socarronamente.

- ¡No te rías de mí! – gritó saliendo de su estupor. Hacía mucho, mucho que no la veía tan enfadada - ¡Eres un idiota¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo? – Me dijo a mí al ver que House parecía aburrido con la charla, y yo me encogí sin querer.

- Lo sé, no tengo excusa…

- ¡Claro que no tienes excusa…! – Cuddy respiró hondo un momento y miró al techo para calmarse - ¿Y ahora qué, House¿Voy a tenerte aquí ingresado por tu genialidad de esforzarte demasiado sabiendo que no debes?

Arqueé las cejas.

- ¿Qué es eso de "esforzarte demasiado sabiendo que no debes"? – Le pregunté al nefrólogo, y él ni siquiera me miró.

Me sentí como el último de la clase. No podía creerme que Cuddy supiera algo de House que yo no conocía. Y algo tan serio, además.

- No. Me iré a casa – Le respondió a Cuddy, ignorándome.

- No puedes valerte solo, y lo sabes.

- Estoy bien – Sopló girado los ojos al techo. Cuddy enarcó las cejas.

- No me obligues a demostrarte que no puedes andar.

- Claro que puedo.

- Claro. Y cuando te caigas y te muevas la fractura volverás a ocuparme una cama. No. Lo que vamos a hacer es que Wilson aprenda a ser responsable. Vas a irte a su casa con tu móvil, busca y portátil y vas a cuidar de que no se abra la cabeza mientras diriges a tu equipo desde allí.

Tragué saliva y quise decir algo, pero su gesto de "atrévete" me hizo cerrar la boca.

- No necesito que Wilson merodee a mi alrededor durante días con su cara de santo resignado, gracias. Puedo cuidarme solo.

- Haberlo pensando antes, House. No es una negociación, es una orden.

La mirada de rencor del nefrólogo hablaba mundos sobre lo que le disgustaba aquella orden, y le vi odiarme cuando no me opuse a las órdenes de Cuddy.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo --- la tarde-noche del día del accidente. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tarde-noche del día después del accidente _

Sacarle de mi coche fue casi más difícil que meterle, y eso ya era realmente decir mucho.

En la calle hacía un frío del demonio, y yo no me había puesto el abrigo porque no hacía más que entorpecer mis movimientos. Si escapaba a aquél día sin co**n**stiparme, sería todo un milagro.

House había hablado muy poco en todo el trayecto, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba de mal humor por algo. Ni siquiera había jugado con el dial de la radio del Volvo, aunque eso lo había achacado a que le pillaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo con la derecha sin moverse demasiado.

- ¿Preparado? – Le dije una vez hube abierto su puerta.

El nefrólogo miró hacia mí y al ver la silla de ruedas con la que le había sacado del hospital frunció más el ceño, cosa que estaba esperando porque ya habíamos pasado por ello a la salida del hospital.

- Hay escaleras. – Me dijo como si fuera un telegrama, y tuve que reconocerle que tenía razón.

- Entonces la dejaremos ahí. ¿Puedes…? - Señalé vagamente a sus piernas para preguntarle si se apañaba él sólo o si necesitaba mi ayuda. Los segundos que siguieron a mi pregunta lo protagonizaron su fútil intento de doblarse lo suficiente para hacer con una mano algo para lo que siempre necesitaba las dos, así que sin mirarle directamente y sin hacer comentarios me agaché para ayudarle con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Al menos habíamos tenido la brillante idea de sentarle detrás de mí para que la primera pierna al salir fuera la izquierda.

Una vez conseguimos tenerle de pie apoyado contra el coche, todo su peso en la zurda y en el bastón, cerré y me coloqué a su lado. Tenía los labios apretados en expresión concentrada, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- Tiene el freno puesto. Vamos. Me estoy quedando tieso…

House me miró como si hubiera matado a su perro favorito, y me pregunté otra vez qué le había hecho yo aparte de obedecer a Cuddy, claro.

- Oye, yo tampoco estoy contento con esto… pero no voy a tener mi carrera en el punto de mira cada vez que no te apetece hacer lo que te mandan. Con dos veces ya fue suficiente, creo.

- Gran jefe indio no estar aquí ahora. - Murmuró de mal talante, y le agarré de un brazo antes de que se le ocurriera alguna de las suyas.

- Engánchate el bastón al brazo. Vas a sentarte en la silla quieras o no – Ordené, y le cogí de la cintura. A regañadientes me pasó el brazo por los hombros y muy a su pesar le senté en la silla de ruedas.

Apenas fueron unos minutos lo que tardamos de donde había aparcado en doble fila hasta las escaleras de su casa y estoy seguro de que nadie nos vio; la gente ya hacía horas que estaba en sus casas porque era bastante tarde… la hora a la que yo había podido dejar mi departamento más o menos cogido con alfileres para poder continuar con mi trabajo desde mi nueva ubicación.

Le puse el freno a la silla casi delante de las escaleras y le miré con cara de resignación después de bajarle los pies de las plataformas. House giró los ojos al cielo y alargó el brazo derecho, dándome permiso para cogerle y ayudarle a levantarse.

Una vez en pie le tomé de la cintura otra vez para que me usara a modo de bastón. Aquél arreglo tampoco le gustaba nada pero no tenía otra opción, y así me lo hizo ver manteniendo la boca cerrada incluso cuando mi mano apretaba sin querer en las maltrechas costillas.

Uno a uno, en lo que pareció una eternidad, subimos los cuatro peldaños de su casa y nos dirigimos al sillón. De cuando en cuando iba mirándole furtivamente, notando la película de sudor en su frente a pesar de que hacía de todo menos calor.

Preocupado, intenté sujetar la mayor cantidad de su peso que me fue posible. Su orgullo no me lo perdonaría si tenía que acabar llevándole en brazos, y mi espalda posiblemente tampoco.

Cuando le dejé sentado en el sillón tenía la impresión de que habíamos corrido la maratón en seis metros a lo sumo. Estaba blanco como un papel y, aunque hiciera un gran trabajo escondiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando el sudor y la respiración entrecortada le delataban.

- Voy a aparcar. Vuelvo enseguida….

No tuve contestación, así que fui a guardar la silla y a quitar el coche de donde lo había dejado frente a su casa para aparcarlo bien. Lo único que me faltaba ya era que me pusieran una multa. O que se lo llevara la grúa.

Sí, estaba desanimado, pero tenía motivos más que de sobra. House estaba del humor del que nacen las tormentas, y lo estaría durante días. No me quería cerca y yo estaba obligado a cuidar de él. Y todo eso sin contar que llevaba dos días en el hospital y que me dolía la cabeza y la espalda desde hacía más horas de las que me acordaba.

Y luego estaba lo que había pasado en la ducha. Por un lado, lo que Cuddy sabía y House no se había dignado a contarme aún y por otro… Lo otro.

Lo otro me inspiraba terror, no sabía por qué. Me había correspondido y en su habitación sólo había hecho una mención bastante inocente para venir de él… Pero aún así me aterrorizaba.

_Posiblemente el hecho de que sea quien es tiene mucho que ver. Posiblemente el saber que acabaré matándole en su propia casa antes de que pueda andar, también._

Entré en casa con los brazos cruzados cerrándome el abrigo que ahora sí me había puesto y al cerrar tras de mí sentí como si fuera un bistec poco hecho y me hubieran echado en la guarida del lobo, entre otras cosas, porque House no había encendido la luz del salón.

A tientas dejé el abrigo en el perchero y me moví despacio para no tropezar con nada, yendo a encender la lámpara junto al sillón. No le había dado más de un tercio de potencia cuando sentí un par de ojos claros taladrándome y nos dejé así, en semi penumbra.

- Vete al hotel.

- Sí, eso andaba pensando. – Puse una mano en el respaldo del sillón y me dieron unos deseos horribles de apoyarme completamente. Estaba más cansado que un perro. O que dos.

- No te necesito, Wilson.

- Yo tampoco necesito que me lo recuerdes. ¿Quieres cenar algo en especial?

- Que te jodan.

- Vale. – Hice un aspaviento y me fui a la cocina, que solía ser territorio neutral y mi bastión en aquellas circunstancias.

Cierto que a veces se ponía realmente intratable y a veces le partiría el bastón en la cabeza si por mí fuera, pero incluso entonces no era comparable a la destrucción psicológica a la que sometía a todo el que le rodeaba cuando se sentía inútil y dependiente, tuviera la relación que tuviera con él.

Y sólo llevábamos cinco minutos allí; aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

_Si al menos no le doliera sería mucho menos cabrón… Mierda. No he cogido las cosas del coche…_

Con las prisas me había dejado el portátil, las carpetas y el equipo de urgencias en el maletero, así que tendría que ir a por ello a primera hora. Sólo esperaba no necesitar nada antes.

Instándome a tener paciencia abrí la nevera y, para no variar, estaba vacía. Sólo había cerveza, un trozo de queso que debía llevar allí más años de los que nos conocíamos y un par de tuppers vacíos.

Cogí dos latas en un intento de paz que sabía no iba a funcionar, y volví al salón.

House no se había movido de donde le había dejado, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y todo el aspecto de haber sido arrollado por un camión. Claro que aquello no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

El bote de vicodina se lo había dejado en el regazo, y el verlo me hizo gruñir mentalmente.

- Recuerdas que tienes que decirme cuánto tomas de eso¿verdad? – Pregunté lo más suavemente que pude sentándome en la otra punta del sillón y tendiéndole una de las cervezas.

- ¿He hecho alguna promesa o algo…?

- Si te pasa algo tengo que sab…

- Si me pasa algo me muero y en paz. Así no tengo que aguantarte más.

Le tiré la cerveza al regazo antes siquiera de darme cuenta que lo estaba haciendo y abrí la mía sin prestarle mayor atención. Estaba fría y rica, y acabé poniéndomela en la sien para intentar aplacar el latir de mi cabeza.

De pronto se rebulló y le vi intentando llegar al mando a distancia de la televisión, que estaba encima de la mesa. Estuve a punto de reírme porque era cómico verle estirar el brazo derecho todo lo que podía y más sin apenas moverse del sillón, y escondí la boca tras la lata para que no viera mi sonrisa.

Gruñó algo entre dientes cuando decidió que lo que pretendía era imposible y me apiadé de él. Di un trago a mi cerveza y cogí el mando para echárselo también sobre el regazo.

- ¿Vas a contarme de una vez lo que te pasó en la ducha?

- Tuve un mal polvo con una enfermera. – Contestó arrastrando un poco las palabras. Se quitó la cerveza de encima y cogió el mando. La luz de la tele nos coloreó en blanco y negro de a saber qué canal de películas de los años veinte.

No sé si era cine mudo, o es que tenía el aparato sin sonido.

- Me diste un susto de muerte, House.

- Oh. Siento que no disfrutaras el momento como yo. – Espetó y, por un momento, su enfado enmascaró el dolor. Tragó saliva, aún mirándome fieramente, y se volvió bruscamente a la televisión.

No pude evitar girar los ojos.

- Creo que no te morirías por explicármelo para que no me preocupara de algo que ni siquiera sé. Digo yo.

- Nadie te ha pedido que te preocupes.

- Claro – hice un aspaviento - No tendría ni que haberte bajado a buscar. Así te habrías curado tú sólo y nadie se habría preocupado al verte retorcerte de dolor en una ducha. De hecho, ni siquiera te habrían encontrado hasta ¿cuántas horas después?

House agarró fuerte el mando a distancia y por un momento pensé que me lo iba a tirar a la cabeza, pero empezó a pulsar los botones sin tino, los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

- Y que no quieras que esté aquí no justifica que seas un capullo conmigo como si encima fuera culpa mía. Es tu culpa. Y de tu moto. Y de no contarme las cosas. Porque si me hubieras contado que te podía pasar algo así te hubiera metido en urgencias de cabeza. Y¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

- Ah… ¿no lo hacías ya?

Di un trago como si no le hubiera oído y estiré la espalda dolorida.

- Creo que eres un capullo. Eres un capullo – seguí – porque Cuddy dijo que "te esforzaste demasiado sabiendo que no debías" y aún no me has contado por qué te dijo eso. Y también porque me lo estoy imaginando.

- Si sabes tanto deja de… – tragó aire, maldijo entre dientes y yo bebí de la lata - …darme por culo ya con ello.

- No, porque ¿sabes? No querías ir a urgencias. Y no querías ir porque tenías miedo de que alguien la cagara. Y al final la cagaron igualmente en el vestuario¿a que sí? – mirando al frente, House tenía toda la expresión de querer destruir algo, pero yo estaba más que curado de su mal genio - Eres un capullo. ¿Tanto te habría costado decirme, "Wilson, entra conmigo y no dejes que la caguen"? Claro que seguramente te hubiera costado igual de poco decirme desde un principio que te habías roto la clavícula, pero ¿para qué?

El nefrólogo no había vuelto a apartar la vista de la televisión y fruncí el ceño porque sabía que me estaba ignorando deliberadamente para no contestar.

Me froté los ojos y soplé.

- House. Deja de hacerte el sordo, que no cuela.

- Era por mantener la ilusión de que eres… – aguantó la respiración un momento que pareció eterno y no pude evitar mirarle. En ese tiempo, vi los músculos restantes de su muslo encogerse en un espasmo. - …mudo…

Acabó con un jadeo, y me asusté. Otra vez tenía la mano sobre el abdomen, y su gesto dolorido hablaba por todo lo que no me decía.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me acerqué a él casi sin levantarme del sillón, y blandió el mando a distancia contra mí.

- ¡Vete de una puta vez a tu puto hotel! – Exclamó entre dientes antes de encogerse sobre la pierna todo lo que el ocho en la espalda se lo permitió.

En vez de enfadarme más con él sentí como un vacío en el pecho. Odiaba, odiaba, odiaba verle sufrir así hasta cuando quería matarle.

- Voy un momento a… Dame un grito si… lo que sea. – Dije con mi locuacidad legendaria, y me levanté del sillón hacia la cocina con el modo doctor completamente alerta. Primero tenía que ayudarle, y después ya seguiría gritándole.

No podía medicarle más de lo que ya llevaba al menos por el momento así que pensé que una bolsa con agua caliente quizá le aliviaría algo. Normalmente en estas circunstancias el equivalente House de un masaje –que era apretar, clavar los dedos y el talón de la mano contra los músculos en cuestión hasta que lo que dolía era la mano - estaba a la orden del día, pero era impensable con los golpes que tenía.

Empecé a buscar por los armarios una que compré una vez que tenía tanta fiebre que no podía salir de la cama, y me frustré sobremanera al no encontrarla.

A saber dónde habría ido a parar.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando a un armario cerrado sin saber por dónde seguir buscando hasta que un quejido me hizo mirar por la puerta.

Me mordí el labio. El dolor no parecía tan malo como en la ducha, pero no quería arriesgarme.

Volví al salón y me acerqué despacio al sillón.

- House… ¿Seguro que estás bien…? – Pregunté cautamente, intentando conseguir alguna prueba sólida que me tranquilizara.

Esta vez el mando sí que salió volando contra mí, aunque su puntería fue pésima y casi fue hasta la puerta del baño, abriéndose la tapa de las pilas en la caída.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Si se hubiera quedado callado me habría preocupado de verdad, así que el rugido grosero que me soltó me animó lo suficiente para que mi mente volviera a la idea de la bolsa de calor.

_¿Dónde coño puede...? Ah... ¡Ya sé...!_

Prometiendo estar de vuelta en menos de cinco minutos fui a casa de la vecina. La conocía poco, pero era una señora agradable que alguna vez me había echado una mano con causas de fuerza mayor.

Quise abrazarla cuando en lugar de una bolsa me prestó una manta eléctrica.

De nuevo en casa fui a la habitación a por un par de almohadas y regresé al sillón. Aparté la mesita lo suficiente para tener espacio de maniobra y me dispuse a ejercer de enfermero aunque tuviera que pelearme con él y reducirle a la fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no… puedes dejarme en paz…? – Me preguntó House entre jadeos. El pelo se le pegaba a la cabeza por el sudor como si se hubiera metido en la ducha y se agarraba la pierna por donde no dolía, aunque no sirviera de nada.

- Porque te odio y me gusta torturarte. – Puse una almohada en la esquina del sillón y empecé a moverle de forma que quedara apoyado en ella del lado bueno, liberando el hombro izquierdo de peso. Se agitó, intentando liberarse de mis manos, pero al poco dejó de oponer resistencia, supongo que al notar que le dolía menos de aquella manera.

Aquello me envalentonó para continuar.

Coloqué la otra almohada de forma que pudiera colocarle la pierna sobre ella y le cogí por debajo de las rodillas.

- Voy a subirte las piernas al sillón. ¿Listo? – Pregunté más por mí que por él, porque no había concesión posible. Agitó la cabeza y escuché sus dedos clavarse en el cuero del sillón anticipando lo que iba a pasar. Tragué saliva y conté hasta tres, y le moví con todo el cuidado del mundo. Después enchufé la manta eléctrica y se la dejé encima, esperando que le ayudara a calmar los espasmos.

Le miré unos segundos, el tiempo que tardé en convencerme de que estaría bien y que tenía que dejarle tranquilo un rato, y me volví para irme.

_Respetar su privacidad. Intentar que no me mande más al carajo. No preocuparme demasiado. Intentar no asesinarle la primera noche…_

- ¿Qué prefieres cenar del 24 horas¿Pizza o chino? – Pregunté cansado, sin hambre realmente. La lata de cerveza que le había traído había terminado en el suelo y la cogí, pensando en abrirla en la cocina.

- ¿Qué prefieres… recoger en tropezones del suelo…?

- ¿Tropezones? – repetí perdido por un momento – ¿Tienes náuseas? – Me volví de golpe, el doctor haciéndose de nuevo cargo de la situación. Me agaché a su lado y me hizo una mueca cuando intenté auscultar su costado.

- Estoy cansado, Jimmy, no me metas mano…

- Qué idiota eres… - Murmuré mostrándome serio e implacable aún a pesar de su comentario. Que no me hubiera pegado otro empujón físico o verbal aún significaba que, aunque no fuera a decírmelo nunca, agradecía que hubiera reducido su nivel de incomodidad – No parece muy rígido…

- Ya te he dicho que estoy cansado… - siseó el final de la frase, y sentí los músculos encogerse bajo mis dedos, haciendo fuerza. – Mierda… - La mano que antes yo le había quitado volvió y apretó sobre la mía, clavándome los dedos en el dorso.

Al poco se apartó y yo retiré también la mía, incapaz de no tragar saliva al escucharle respirar ruidosamente.

- House, antes... digo, anoche. Esta mañana….

- Luego, antes de ayer, pasado mañana… - se burló de mí tanto como fue capaz dadas las circunstancias – Cállate¿quieres…?

Suspiré y me rendí, demasiado cansado para seguir la discusión de antes, y me dejé resbalar hasta sentarme en el suelo. La cabeza estaba empezando a matarme seriamente.

Abrí la cerveza allí mismo y se salió un poco, manchando el suelo, pero no me importó en absoluto. Cada uno se vengaba como podía, aunque aquello fuera un poco triste por mi parte.

Empujé un poco más la mesa con las piernas, para hacerme hueco, y las estiré, apoyando la cabeza atrás en el asiento del sillón. Imaginé que el techo blanco sobre mí era el limbo y cerré los ojos.

Aunque él estaba indudablemente en peor forma que yo, no podía evitar sentirme como el peluche viejo de un perro; mordido, desgarrado y hecho una pena en general.

- Idiota. – Soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndome.

- Yo también te quiero… - Murmuré sin abrir los ojos, concentrándome en el frío de la lata subiéndome por la mano hasta el codo.

- Vas a joderme el suelo si quedas dormido con eso en la mano y te meas…

- Así hace juego con la mancha de vómito del otro lado. - Le devolví con la voz plana, sin miramientos, aludiendo a la Navidad pasada.

De pronto sentí un tirón en el pelo. No lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme daño, pero sí lo bastante para hacerme abrir los ojos, molesto.

- ¿No querías morirte en paz…? – Le dije en un gruñido mirando hacia arriba, pero House había cerrado los ojos. Lo que no había echo era soltarme, y seguía dándome tironcitos para incordiarme.

Exasperado, me moví del sillón más rápido de lo que a mi espalda le habría gustado y me soltó sin oponer resistencia, sus dedos trazando surcos en mi pelo hasta que la mano cayó.

Soplé mirando hacia atrás y decidí que, aunque el sillón no iba a ser ni la mitad de cómodo que mi cama del hotel, sí que sería al menos el doble de lo que era el suelo, así que me levanté.

Aunque le cogí de las piernas con cuidado dio un respingo, seguramente porque no se lo esperaba. Le encogí un poco, lo suficiente para poder sentarme y luego le estiré sobre mí.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté al escucharle resoplar suavemente.

- Pregúntamelo otra vez y te pateo del sillón… - Murmuró arrastrando las palabras, desmadejado en la otra esquina como un muñeco de trapo.

- Ya quisieras poder… - Eché la cabeza atrás al cojín del sillón y los ojos se me cerraron de nuevo. La mano se me estaba calentando porque había dejado la lata en el suelo, y la espalda parecía algo más contenta ahora que tenía algo cómodo donde apoyarse.

Me despertó un empujón que resultó ser una patada, pero estaba tan cansado que no volví a la conciencia de golpe, sino que estuve unos segundos desorientado.

- ¿Mmmqué…? – Murmuré abriendo los ojos y guiñándolos un poco a pesar de la poca luz.

- ¿Mis pastillas?

Aquello me despertó un poco más, y parpadeé un par de veces. Me moví para buscar al tacto el bote, que seguramente no andaría muy lejos, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca del pinchazo que me subió por los riñones.

- Esto no puede seguir así… - Murmuré dolorido moviéndome más despacio que antes para evitar más punzadas desagradables.

- Aww, vamos… Hace cuatro horas… - Medio gimió, y arqueé las cejas buscando entre nosotros por el sillón.

- Me refería a lo de seguir así en el sillón… - aclaré, y suspiró aliviado echando la cabeza hacia el lateral, contra el cojín – Aquí están. Toma.

- Ya soy mayorcito para saber cuánto tengo que tomar…. – Me gruñó abriendo la mano para que le diera la única pastilla que había sacado.

- Tu carné de identidad dice que sí, tu edad mental dice que no. Y como soy yo el que tiene el bote ahora…

No quería torturarle, no era eso. Sabía que le dolía más de lo habitual y que lógicamente necesitaba más calmantes de lo habitual, pero efectivamente hacía sólo cuatro horas de las dos que estaba seguro que se había tomado. Y además, no quería que mezclara demasiada vicodina con las medicinas que le habían recetado en el hospital.

House me miró fatal pero debió pensar que aquello era mejor que nada y se estuvo callado, cosa que agradecí. Nuestras peleas sobre su vicodina solían ser de órdago.

- ¿Te ayudo a ir al cuarto y te estiras en la cama? – Le pregunté cambiando de tema completamente.

_¿Y a ser posible, yo también...?_

- Mejor no andar por un rato. – Tragó saliva con los ojos apretados, muy quieto contra el sillón.

- ¿Aún siguen los calambres? – Pregunté borrando todo rastro de preocupación de mi voz para evitar que volviera la Tercera Guerra Mundial, y el nefrólogo agitó la cabeza un poco.

- No. – tardó un poco en seguir hablando, como si se lo pensara – Pero prefiero que vuelvan por tener que ir al baño dentro de unas horas…

Mi mente tardó unos segundos en procesar sus palabras.

- Espera. ¿Quieres decir que lo de antes ha sido por el pequeño paseo de las escaleras al sillón¿Esto es lo que decía Cuddy de que no podías andar, ni esforzarte demasiado…? – le miré con los ojos muy abiertos – No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tanto secretismo para esto que es, grossomodo, lo que te pasa todos los años?

A veces, aquellos días de invierno en que entrábamos todos tiesos a trabajar a pesar de haber dejado el coche sólo veinte metros más allá de la puerta me lo encontraba encogido en su silla, pasada ya la media mañana, intentando calmar aún los calambres a los que era propenso cuando hacía frío.

- No es lo mismo. – Gruñó el nefrólogo pero yo no le hice caso, enfadado porque otra vez no había sido capaz de decirme lo que ocurría.

- Así que… Bien, déjame el diagnóstico diferencial. La reacción normal del cuerpo al dolor es encogerse. A mayor dolor, mayor esfuerzo hacen los músculos, cargándose. Primero tienen espasmos, micro calambres como los de ahora--

- ¡Te digo que no es lo mismo!

-- y si entonces les añadimos esfuerzo extra y/o un trauma como el de un accidente de tráfico el resultado es un cojo retorciéndose de dolor por imbécil. ¡House¡Eres…eres….!

Tragué aire y me agarré el puente de la nariz por no estrangularle.

- ¡No tienes ni puta idea de nada…!

- ¡Claro que sí! Y ahora estás jodido¡no¡_estamos_ jodidos porque eres un inconsciente y un idiota que no sabe pedir las cosas!

- ¡En la ducha no tenía calambres!– de pronto escuché un golpe seco, y la lámpara junto al sillón cayó al suelo todo lo larga que era, dejándonos iluminados por la televisión nada más. – ¡Y estoy jodido porque una gilipollas como tú se saltó el semáforo del cruce!

Por un momento me quedé en silencio, pero lo que me había sobresaltado no había sido el golpe de la lámpara sino la mezcla de emociones en su voz.

-¿Qué…¿Que se saltó el semáforo del cruce? – Pregunté con los ojos como platos cuando mi mente asimiló todo, y al momento me llevé una mano a la cara al pensar todo lo que podía haberle ocurrido.

_Gracias Dios por ponerle un ángel de la guarda que hace horas extra…_

- ¿Qué¿Ahora sí me escuchas¿La realidad no es tan divertida como "Los mundos de Jimmy"? – Espetó todo veneno, y le miré entre los dedos de la mano con la que aún me tapaba; se sujetaba el brazo a la altura casi del hombro porque se había echado hacia delante para poderme odiar mejor.

Me lleve la otra mano a la cara y me apreté los ojos, incapaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para discutir a aquél nivel en el que sólo volarían insultos, amenazas y mucho, mucho rencor.

- Mira… Estás hecho polvo y yo he tenido semanas mejores. No es momento para esto¿vale?

- Vete a tomar por culo fuera de aquí, Wilson. Que te jodan. – Espetó echándose de nuevo atrás contra la almohada y soplando a un tiempo.

Su repetida idea de que me marchara de allí no podía ser más absurda cuando no parecía tener la menor intención de quitarme las piernas de encima, pero no dije nada al respecto. Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas le vi mirar el cuero del respaldo del sillón como si fuera el culpable de todos sus males, y aparté los ojos con un suspiro.

Miré las Nike sucias de tierra y llenas de raspones y recordé los parches en sus piernas, los moratones. Las costillas. El hombro.

Un coche se saltó el semáforo y casi se le lleva por delante un día y medio atrás y me acababa de enterar básicamente porque no había llegado a preguntárselo.

Me mordí el labio. La había jodido bien, y aquello era más importante que el que me no me hubiera contado lo de la pierna.

- House.

Silencio.

- Me llamaron los de la grúa. Tu moto está ya en el taller.

La única respuesta que tuve fue un soplido desdeñoso de esos que soltaba para hacerme sentir la peor escoria, así que recosté la cabeza en el sillón, cerrando los ojos. Pedir disculpas nunca funcionaba entre nosotros, de todas formas. A veces, como entonces, ni aunque fueran veladas.

_Bueno… Mañana iré al super y le compraré con unas tortitas… _

Si me desperté de nuevo después de horas, minutos, o días, no pude asegurarlo en el momento.

- ¿Qué…? – pregunté más dormido que despierto, dándome cuenta en una nebulosa un poco informe de que lo que se movía encima mía y que seguramente me había despertado, se había parado de golpe.

Gemí y me moví para mirar el reloj; eran las 5:37 de la madrugada. Una gran hora para estar durmiendo.

Automáticamente me llevé la mano a la cara y me froté los ojos. Cansado. Tan cansado... El cuello se me había quedado entumecido de la postura y, como no podía ser menos, la cabeza seguía latiéndome.

_Si no fuera por que me quedaría mayormente inconsciente, le robaría una vicodina..._

Parpadeé un par de veces. La tele seguía encendida en blancos y negros, pero hasta esa poca luz me era incómoda.

House soltó una blasfemia entre jadeos y el sonido me despertó casi por completo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba intentando quitarme las piernas de encima, encogiéndose como podía y sujetándose por las rodillas con el brazo bueno.

- House¿qué haces¿Tienes que ir al baño…? – Le pregunté con un bostezo enorme, indeciso entre si ayudarle a cambiarse de postura o sujetarle. Al final acabé echándole mano al ver que estaba haciéndose polvo y le ayudé a girarse hacia la tele.

Por supuesto, mi ayuda no fue bienvenida y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se soltó dándome un manotazo. No fue muy fuerte, pero sus ojos, cuando fue capaz de abrirlos tras el movimiento brusco, me dijeron que no era por falta de ganas.

Estaba cabreado conmigo, eso era obvio, y más que se iba a cabrear si en diez minutos la pierna volvía a matarle, así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer por la salud de ambos era intentar que aquello no sucediera.

– House¿y si te traigo la silla y así no…?

- Te la puedes ir… metiendo por el culo… - espetó intentando recuperar la respiración que le faltaba del ejercicio - … con tu patética excusa de… diagnóstico.

_¿Patética excusa de diagnóstico…?_ me pregunté despistado por unos momentos hasta recordar que me había dicho textualmente que no tenía ni puta idea. Lo que no tenía tan claro es por qué me lo había dicho, y si me había corregido.

_Más vale que me concentre en el problema inmediato… luego le preguntaré, si acaso. _

- Con la silla no te dolerá la pierna después… - intenté por el lado práctico, y me gruñó como si fuera un perro de metro noventa, resoplando después al intentar doblarse y recuperar su bastón del suelo. – Puedo traerte también algo donde puedas…

- Wilson. – me cortó, y de pronto me encontré mirando los ojos claros enrojecidos por el dolor y la falta de sueño. – Métete la ayuda… por donde la silla...

Me froté el cuello inconscientemente. Estaba realmente enfadado conmigo por no haberle preguntado por el accidente.

- No estás siendo razonable. No puedo creer que seas tan masoquista que prefieras que agonizar a sentarte un momento en una silla de ruedas.

- Ni yo que… - siseando, alargó el brazo hasta que los dedos tocaron el mango del bastón y lo atrajo hacia sí para poderlo coger con más facilidad - …seas tan gilipollas de seguir hablando…

- Ah, vamos. – hice un aspaviento que venía a significar todo lo que me frustraba cuando se ponía tan cabezón - No puedes ir tú solo. No puedes andar, House.

- No me digas…

Clavó el bastón en el suelo y empezó a incorporarse. Se mordió la boca, imagino que resuelto a no darme la razón de ninguna manera, y consiguió dar varios pasos, lo cual me sorprendió, aunque estuve a su lado más rápido de lo que imaginé que podría hacerlo para agarrarle cuando la pierna se le dobló.

Se encogió entre mis brazos, siseando, y el bastón volvió al suelo repicando estruendosamente. Eché una pierna atrás para afianzarnos a los dos, y apreté los dientes cuando mi espalda se quejó del maltrato.

Casi a rastras le llevé al brazo del sillón para poderle apoyar en algún sitio y que descansáramos los dos, y cuando vi que no corría peligro de caerse de donde estaba sentado le solté para intentar estirarme.

- ¿Te digo lo que pienso o es obvio que eres imbécil? – gruñí en un soplido - ¿Cómo se te ocurre¿Es que quieres descolocarte la fractura? Porque si no te llego a coger y tengo que llevarte al hospit--

Lo último que registré antes de darme cuenta de que caía al suelo fueron sus ojos azules a la altura de los míos, rabiosos, y tuve que pasar varios segundos sentado en la tarima para darme cuenta, con la mano en la boca, de que me había dado un puñetazo.

House estaba encogido en el suelo a mi lado, y me imaginé que no había conseguido sostenerse después de incorporarse para golpearme. La verdad es que lo tenía bien merecido, porque no podía haber pedido mejor colofón para dos días de mierda que un puñetazo por intentar ayudar.

No es que no supiera como era House. No es que no hubiera tenido que bregar con él en situaciones similares, o que no me hubiera hecho daño tantas veces que podría llenar libros con las cicatrices, pero si yo le hubiera pegado por cada una que me había hecho, le tendría ya bajo tierra de seguro.

Se había pasado, joder, y en aquél momento le odiaba por ello.

Medio sentado, medio tendido en el suelo, el nefrólogo no movía un músculo ni hacía el menor sonido aparte de lo rasposo de su respiración, y más le valía que fuera así. No quería ni oírle. Ni siquiera quería estar con él en la misma habitación, pero eso era difícil estando ambos en el suelo uno frente a otro.

Me llevé la mano a la boca otra vez, porque dolía, joder. Dolía, escocía, y pinchaba, y no ayudaba en absoluto al dolor de cabeza que tenía desde hacía siglos.

_Mierda. Y ¿cómo coño ha conseguido darme un puñetazo así estando como está? _

Con la poca luz que había apenas veía la cara y lo agradecí por no ahogarme en mi propio veneno al verle el gesto de dolor y no importarme una mierda.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y me levanté. Hice una mueca por el pinchazo en la espalda al moverme y me senté en el sillón lo más alejado de él posible, cerrando los ojos al dejarme caer.

No bien me había cambiado de sitio cuando escuché su mano escurrirse por la tarima y un gemido ahogado, y pensé que por lo que a mí me respectaba podía irse al baño arrastrándose por el suelo. Tenía lo que había pedido, el bastardo. ¿Quería que le doliera? Deseo concedido. ¿Quería que le dejara en paz? Deseo más que concedido.

Subí las piernas al sillón y me estiré cuanto pude, recostándome de lado en los cojines y clavando los ojos en el cuero.

De pronto, en la oscuridad de la piel me asaltó el pensamiento de que parecía la viva imagen de House horas atrás, y el pensamiento me hizo morderme el labio de rabia, cosa de la que me arrepentí mucho al momento.

Necesitaba hielo. Ya.

Me moví un poco en el sillón y el bote de vicodina repicó en algún lado, entre los cojines. Alargué el brazo para buscarlo y lo agarré antes que se colara. Con una sádica satisfacción que no se reflejó en mi cara lo agité entre mis dedos, haciendo sonar las pastillas contra el plástico.

Y me tomé una.

_Qué narices…_

Soplé más sonoramente de lo que me hubiera gustado y cerré los ojos otra vez, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Dios. Sólo esperaba que no fuera el comienzo de una migraña, porque entonces era hombre muerto seguro.

_Calma. Sólo tengo que esperar a que haga su efecto... Estaré bien en un rato… sólo necesito dormir. Dormir. _

Y dormir hubiera sido la mejor opción del mundo si la vicodina hubiera tenido efecto inmediato, pero no era así y por mucho que quisiera ignorar a House no podía evitar escucharle.

No es que hiciera mucho ruido, de todos modos. Casi parecía que tenía la cabeza apretada contra una almohada, porque todo eran sonidos ahogados. A veces era la respiración entrecortada que se volvía más fuerte, otras indiscutiblemente quejidos.

Debía dolerle todo, pero a mí también y encima por su culpa. No pude evitar mirar por encima del respaldo del sillón, pero no se había arrastrado hacia el pasillo. Debía estar aún donde le había dejado.

Bien. Así no tenía que verle.

Asomé la cabeza por el otro lado del sillón, pero lo más que pude ver fue la puntera de una de las Nike, y no se movía. Quizá se hubiera hecho daño en el hombro al caer. No, quizá no. Seguro que se lo había hecho.

Desde luego, no podía decir que no se lo avisé.

"_Claro. Y cuando te caigas y te muevas la fractura volverás a ocuparme una cama…"_

Escuché la voz de Cuddy alto y claro en mi cabeza, recordando la conversación que tuvieron en el hospital y que nos llevó a aquella situación tan odiosa, y me cogí del puente de la nariz.

_Si se la hubiera descolocado estaría gritando y retorciéndose por el suelo, y está muy quieto y muy callado. Demasiado. Posiblemente sólo se la haya movido al caer y esté mordiéndose la herida del labio como el cafre que es. Agh. Eres odioso, House. Y yo soy lo peor por preocuparme. ¿Por qué siempre me preocupo me hagas lo que me hagas? Soy gilipollas. El más gilipollas del mundo. _

Me apreté los ojos con los talones de las manos y suspiré.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser yo el imbécil que iba tras él, el que se preocupaba, el que le buscaba cuando no venía¿Era tan masoquista realmente¿_Tan_ pillado estaba por él¿Tanto necesitaba a Greg House en mi vida?

Tragué saliva para aliviar la presión en el pecho y me sentí aún más gilipollas por conocer al dedillo la respuesta de todas las preguntas.

- …Wilson… - Escuché, y de pronto di un golpe con ambas manos en el sillón.

- ¡Cállate la puta boca joder¡No quiero oírte! – Grité como si algo me hubiera poseído en ese mismo momento, y cuando me quise dar cuenta temblaba de rabia y del dolor sordo y completamente psicosomático en mi pecho.

Tragué saliva un par de veces más y me senté en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, los codos sobre las rodillas. Mi espalda se quejó al momento de la postura, pero agradecí el dolor real.

Miré la mesa torcida, la tele encendida que seguía con su continuo vaivén de imágenes, y cogí el bote de vicodina y lo lancé con toda la fuerza que pude contra la pared del fondo.

El tapón a prueba de niños hizo que el salón no quedara regado de pastillas, pero el bote cayó y rebotó contra el suelo con un sonido que me hizo pensar en el de un hueso al quebrarse y que me puso enfermo.

Apreté los ojos un momento y me levanté bruscamente para ponerme a pasear por la habitación, siempre de espaldas a donde estaba él, porque la adrenalina me estaba matando y necesitaba descargarla en algo.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, según el reloj del dvd, y tenía ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño.

Era frustrante, tan frustrante…

Cuando no soporté el salón por más tiempo, mi errar triste me llevó a la cocina. A pesar de guiñar los ojos para aguantar la luz, llegó de pleno a mis nervios ópticos y se entretuvo durante unos segundos rabiando contra mis sienes.

Me lavé la cara con agua fría y me mojé el cuello y el pelo, y por un momento la sensación térmica fue todo lo que fui capaz de registrar. El frío contra lo que me ardía por dentro fue como estrellar un coche contra un muro, pero segundos después me sentí mucho mejor. Más despierto, más sereno.

Goteando y con la camisa bien mojada fui a la nevera. Aún quedaban dos cervezas así que cogí una y la abrí, haciendo una mueca al apretar la lata contra el labio. Ya no serviría de mucho el ponerme hielo porque ya estaba hinchado, pero cogí un poco del congelador y lo puse en un trapo pensando que eso era mejor que nada.

Me apoyé en la encimera alternando la cerveza con el trapo. Era la tercera lata que intentaba beberme aquella noche, y aunque supuse que no era la mejor idea mezclar con la vicodina, realmente me dio igual.

Era un gilipollas declarado así que¿qué más daba?

Además tenía la sensación de que, si lo había seguido siendo después de lo que había pasado con Tritter también seguiría siéndolo después de esto.

Suspiré como un miserable, llevando los ojos al techo ahora que se habían acostumbrado a la claridad. La bebida me iba entumeciendo por dentro, suavizando la ira y la opresión en el pecho, cristalizándola en rabia fría, como si fuera nieve en la cima de un volcán.

Apuré la cerveza en menos tiempo del que solía llevarme y dejé la lata vacía en la encimera, junto al paño con hielo. Entre todas las cosas que había amontonadas un par más no se notarían.

Volví al salón porque mi cuerpo me estaba demandando un lugar donde poder descansar un rato, e hice un alto en el marco de la puerta. La luz que salía tras de mí lanzaba sombras siniestras a la habitación, incluida la mía, haciéndome parecer un gigante.

House tenía la espalda apoyada contra un lateral del sillón y estaba todo lo encogido que una persona en su situación podía estarlo. No le veía la cara y se había mantenido callado como le había dicho, cosa que me sorprendía.

También me sorprendía que no se hubiera movido más, pero supuse que le dolía todo demasiado para hacerlo. No por nada gemía a cada respiración quedamente ahogado, ahora lo sabía, por el brazo bueno, donde estaba escondido.

Parecía un niño grande al que habían castigado sus padres en una habitación oscura y, por un instante, me quedé pensando si el Coronel House habría castigado así al pequeño Greg por alguna de sus travesuras.

Posiblemente sí.

Agité la cabeza un poco. Si alguien había castigado a alguien aquella noche no había sido precisamente yo, así que volví a mi lado del sillón sin dedicarle otra mirada más.

Me senté despacio, con cuidado por mi espalda, y al tocar la superficie mullida no pude reprimir un bostezo. La vicodina me estaba atontando, lo sentía, y me empujaba a dormir de nuevo.

Tanteando el sillón encontré la manta eléctrica y me la puse tras la espalda para ayudar a los músculos a relajarse y cerré los ojos, casi, casi, sin querer… Pero no era capaz de cerrar mi mente a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

Algunas veces había odiado mi conciencia, pero creo que nunca tanto como en aquél momento, cuando hacía encogerse a mi estómago con cada uno de sus quejidos.

Mis dedos arañaron un poco el cojín de cuero sobre el que estaba sentado, y me tragué un suspiro.

_Hay que joderse…_

Me levanté, y eché un vistazo desde mi posición aventajada por la altura a donde estaba él; temblaba entero. Giré los ojos al techo, pidiéndole a Dios paciencia, cogí el abrigo y salí del apartamento.

Hacía un frío de morirse en la calle, y como no había nubes para que nevara había caído una pelona impresionante. Me arrebujé todo lo que pude y más dentro del abrigo, pero el pelo seguía teniéndolo muy mojado, y estornudé.

_Una neumonía sería lo que me faltaba hoy ya, _gruñí mentalmente dando largas zancadas hacia el coche, _menos mal que no aparqué demasiado lejos…_

Abrí el maletero y saqué todo lo que me había traído del hospital, silla incluida, y aunque volví casi más deprisa de lo que me había ido cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí en casa estaba helado.

Dejé todo encima del sillón y me quité el abrigo, frotándome las manos compulsivamente y agradeciendo la calefacción y que a House aún le quedara el suficiente sentido común como para pagar la factura del gas.

Fui a la cocina de nuevo y encendí la luz para poder verle mejor sin tener que quedarme ciego de la claridad del salón, y luego con un soplido mal disimulado me agaché a su lado.

Ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Haz un movimiento brusco o dime una palabra más alta que otra y te dejo aquí tirado hasta que me despierte mañana a medio día. ¿Entendido?

No había casi terminado de hablar cuando levantó la cabeza del nudo que estaba hecho para poderse apoyar en la pierna izquierda y se me quedó mirando perplejo, como si fuera una aparición en vez de un doctor cansado, dolorido y harto de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué? – Gruñí.

Se movió muy despacio, casi en cámara lenta, y me cogió de la camisa, y no sé por qué le dejé hacerlo. Creo que porque la única vez que había visto esa expresión en sus ojos fue el día que Stacy cogió la puerta para no volver.

Cuánto la entendía, a veces.

Tiró un poco de mi camisa, el brazo temblándole, y de pronto se venció de lado atragantándose con un quejido.

Le cogí en brazos para que no acabara besando el suelo y su cabeza terminó contra mi pecho, momento en que me di cuenta de que algo le goteaba por el mentón desde la boca, algo denso y oscuro que sólo podía ser sangre.

- ¿Haciéndote el arrepentido, ahora? No, House. No cuela. La has jodido pero bien.

- … lo sé… - Dijo entre dientes intentando colocarse mejor en la postura en la que estaba, y le sentí encogerse contra mí con fuerza.

Su mano me agarraba como si de soltarse se fuera a caer a un tanque de tiburones y aunque por un momento me resultó violento tenerle sujeto contra mí de aquella manera sentí el frío de dentro empezar a derretirse; nunca le había visto más arrepentido.

Claro que, tenía razones para estarlo.

- Dios, deja de morderte… - le regañé al escucharle ahogadamente – Vas a acabar por hacerte la raja hasta la barbilla…

Usando toda la fuerza de la que disponía le empujé, pegado a mí, hacia la posición de sentado que tenía hacía unos momentos, y tuve que sujetarme en el suelo con la mano más libre antes de que los dos nos fuéramos contra él.

- ¿La vicodina…?- Preguntó con sorna con la voz rota, y gruñí por lo bajo.

- Sí, la vicodina. Y si a ti no te afecta así es porque eres un yonki… - Me defendí esforzando a mis músculos cansados y medio dormidos a cooperar.

Cuando conseguí dejarle de nuevo contra el sillón, rígido como una estatua, la luz de la cocina le daba de frente. Respiré hondo. Tenía los ojos apretados y las mejillas húmedas y aquello me hizo sentir mal, maldita fuera mi conciencia, a pesar de saber que era una reacción física normal al dolor.

Ya era la segunda vez que le veía así en un día y medio, y las dos eran indirectamente culpa mía.

Me froté los ojos porque amenazaban con cerrárseme y suspiré.

- Tengo algo aquí para dejarte KO, pero no quiero tener que ponértelo en el suelo o mañana tendré que llevarte a urgencias y explicarle a Cuddy que eres más gilipollas aún de lo que todos pensábamos.

- ¿Y la… brillante idea es…?

- Que me dejes hacer mi trabajo colaborando sin rechistar y te sientes en la puta silla de ruedas cuando te quiera mover de aquí.

Bajó la cabeza como si estuviera sopesando sus posibilidades y vi todo su cuerpo agitarse al tragar saliva. Náuseas, claro.

- Voy a hacerte daño – le dije, sin esperar su respuesta - así que intenta estarte lo más quieto y recto que puedas. – Expliqué mientras le desabrochaba la camisa empapada en sudor y sucia de la sangre que le caía de la boca.

No necesitaba más luz de la que había para comprobar su hombro; al tacto era suficiente. Aflojé un poco el ocho, lo necesario para auscultarle, y tragó aire y echó la cabeza atrás, casi sollozando, cuando palpé el hueso. Yo mismo solté la respiración al apartarme tras verificar que todo estaba en su sitio; no había tracción ni deformación; estaba perfectamente normal.

La siguiente parte del examen fue comprobar que no se había hecho nada más en la caída aparte de conseguir más moratones, claro. Los huesos del brazo y antebrazo estaban firmes, y el movimiento de muñeca y dedos no resultaba doloroso. El pulso distal también era correcto, así que todo apuntaba a que no tendríamos que salir corriendo a urgencias aquella noche.

- El brazo está bien. Bien, aunque obviamente peor que antes de que hicieras el cafre. –soplé, y decidí terminar cuanto antes con las pruebas para poder moverle y dormir. - Respira hondo un par de veces.

House apretó los ojos y agitó la cabeza un poco.

- Duele.

Aquello era nuevo.

- ¿El qué¿Las costillas? – La pregunta casi pareció retórica, porque él no me contestó y yo no esperé a que lo hiciera; solté el cabestrillo despacio para poder quitárselo y ausculté el lateral sobre el que había vuelto a caer.

Siseó e intentó débilmente apartarse de mis manos, pero le mantuve quieto contra el sillón.

- Respira hondo varias veces. – Ordené con una mano sobre las costillas. House volvió a protestar pero obedeció, y no noté ningún movimiento anormal. Tampoco había visto aquella mañana ninguna fisura o daño en los huesos que los hubiera debilitado, ni era el dolor tan intenso como sería en caso de fractura.

- No parece que tengas nada roto… pero teniendo en cuenta el color del golpe es normal que te duela. Y te dolerá durante un tiempo.

-…Einstein…

- De todos modos mañana le echaré otro vistazo. Has tenido suerte de que todo esté en su sitio…

- …Sí… Una… increíble…

- ¿Y la pierna? – Aquella era la pregunta del millón que siempre tenía contestaciones cortantes, tacos, maldiciones, o salidas por la tangente, pero tenía que hacérsela. No ya sólo como médico, sino como amigo. Necesitaba saber si era capaz de ceder un poco, si realmente se arrepentía.

Con más cuidado del que posiblemente se merecía puse la mano sobre su rodilla derecha sabiendo que de haber calambres los notaría desde ahí, pero pasados unos segundos nada sucedió y seguí esperando su respuesta.

House aún apoyaba la cabeza en el sillón aparentemente concentrado en no devolvernos a ninguno de los dos encima cuando hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

- …Estará bien… - Murmuró por fin, y su respuesta tan vaga hizo que se me tensaran, sin querer, los dedos sobre su rodilla.

"Estoy bien" y sus variantes, en el diccionario House de la Lengua tenían varios significados dependiendo un poco del contexto y la entonación.

Uno de ellos era "déjame en paz, no quiero tu ayuda". Era su "estoy bien" normal, el que me tiraba a mí o a cualquiera cuando intentábamos echarle una mano y pensaba que lo hacíamos por pena, o piedad.

Otro venía a ser un "déjame en paz, no necesito otra madre" que solía soltarme cuando estaba de mejor humor, o más bien, cuando yo no le pinchaba demasiado sobre el tema.

El último y menos habitual, el que me decía a veces cuando le encontraba al llegar al hospital tumbado en la butaca de su despacho venía a significar prácticamente "estoy bien jodido pero sobreviviré, así que deja de preocuparte".

- …siempre que no… la apoye… - Terminó con un suspiro.

_Tercera opción y con explicación… Jesús. Creo que el mundo debe estar a punto de acabarse fuera…_

Para haberlo podido pensar con toda la acidez del mundo lo hice hasta con cariño, y todo porque el nudo que se me había hecho en el estómago al escuchar su "estará bien" se había soltado de golpe al terminar la frase.

- Nada de peso, entonces. – asentí. No es que pensara dejarle intentar andar de nuevo, pero estaba bien que él mismo estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. – Voy a por la silla.

Las piernas me temblaron un poco cuando me puse en pie, y me pregunté si iba a ser capaz de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer sin quedarme inconsciente por el camino. House debía estar realmente muy, muy acostumbrado a la vicodina si las aguantaba como si nada…

_Porque es un adicto, y es lo que pasa con las adicciones, que llega un momento que nada es suficiente. Si me dejara cambiarle la medicación de vez en cuando…. Bueno, quizá pueda utilizar esto como medida de presión…_

Llevé la silla donde estaba él, la anclé al suelo y me le quedé mirando. No sabía por dónde cogerle para no hacerle daño y para que mi espalda no sufriera demasiado.

De pronto le vi apoyar la mano buena en el suelo y echarse hacia delante despacio.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté arrodillándome a su lado. Su respuesta fue un gruñido al doblar la pierna izquierda de modo que el pie tocara la cara interna del muslo contrario.

Antes de que intentara siquiera nada con la derecha ya imaginaba que estaba facilitando la postura para que le pusiera de rodillas, y le ayudé a moverla despacio, aguardando cuando le dolía demasiado para seguir.

Cuando iba a decirle que me cogiera del cuello para levantarle a pulso, plantó la mano frente a él y haciendo fuerza con las caderas se quedó de rodillas los segundos suficientes para que yo pudiera atraparle en aquella postura.

Literalmente fue como coger un saco de patatas que alguien dejara caer, pero pudiendo hacer fuerza con las piernas y las caderas como anclaje, la espalda no se quejó demasiado del impacto.

- Respira despacio… - murmuré sujetándole bien por la espalda bajo los omoplatos, apretándole contra mí. Tenía la cabeza escondida en el hueco de mi cuello otra vez y sentía los músculos de su espalda duros bajo mis dedos a pesar de temblar entero; se había tenido que hacer polvo.

_Mira que es cafre… ¿para qué va a dejarse ayudar si puede hacerlo él? Podría haberle levantado a pulso pe…_

Mi pensamiento se quedó instantáneamente congelado cuando mi mente unió los puntos de sus actos con sus consecuencias. Si él se levantaba, yo no tenía que cogerle a pulso. Y si no le cogía a pulso sino que sólo le sostenía mi espalda no se resentía.

Tragué saliva y le froté suavemente entre los omoplatos, sintiéndome estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

– Te podía haber levantado yo, idiota… - Le dije más suave de lo que se merecía, mi voz traicionando ese pequeño momento de debilidad que suponía para mí que House se preocupara algo, alguna vez, por mi bienestar.

- Vamos… - Dijo casi en un susurro al poco, la voz tomada, y asentí poniéndome en cuclillas. Había dejado la silla pegada a nosotros, así que sólo gastaríamos en movimientos necesarios.

Con cuidado, soltándole poco a poco y dejando que se apoyara en mí, se encogió sobre sí mismo, apoyándose en los talones. Le sujeté mejor entonces y me obligué a ser testigo de los penosos movimientos con que se quedó en cuclillas sobre la pierna izquierda.

Rápidamente le sujeté por la cintura y nos impulsé a ambos hacia arriba, consciente de lo que dolía aquella postura y tuve que agradecer a Dios haber colocado la silla en el sitio perfecto, porque con una maniobra más le tenía sentado.

Me erguí, una mano en los riñones y las rodillas como flanes entre el esfuerzo y las drogas, y House vomitó todo lo que no tenía en el cuerpo apenas a un centímetro de donde estaba yo. Hice una mueca, pero aquello estaba dentro de lo previsto y le sujeté la frente pacientemente hasta que las arcadas remitieron y me le pude llevar a la habitación.

Ya limpiaría luego, o al día siguiente. Total, una mancha más o menos en la tarima…

Por suerte, sentarle en la cama fue mucho más sencillo para ambos, y después de prometerme que iba a estarse quieto hasta que volviera fui al salón y me traje el maletín con los suministros del hospital, la vicodina y las almohadas, y de la cocina un trapo con hielo para que se pusiera en la boca.

Moviéndole como si fuera de cristal le tendí en la cama entre los almohadones de la misma guisa que había estado en el hospital, y en poco tiempo le tenía descamisado, en calzoncillos y calcetines.

Le había traído un recipiente de dudosa procedencia que había encontrado en el baño para que orinara, a lo que no se opuso, y por unos momentos estuve tan asombrado de su colaboración que me planteé el dejarme pegar más a menudo si con eso iba a conseguir que dejara de ser terco como una mula.

Un puñetazo me parecía muy poco si se tomaba en serio cortar con la vicodina.

Los golpes habían dejado de ser rojizos para tener un violeta fuerte, amarronado, y al verle tan desmadejado, tan vulnerable, lleno de lesiones y con tan poca ropa sentí que la tensión en mi entrecejo cedía.

Seguía estando enfadado con él y lo estaría durante días porque el hecho de que en aquél momento el lobo pareciera un corderito no le quitaba el ser lobo, pero ya no quería apalearle. De hecho, le puse una camiseta de tirantes que encontré en uno de sus cajones y le tapé hasta la cintura.

Acto seguido abrí el maletín y lo primero que le di fue un protector de estómago. Después saqué una tira de goma, una jeringuilla y un montón de drogas.

Debía darle anti-inflamatorios para ayudar a la fractura después del golpe, pero era totalmente imposible. House estaba en la población de riesgo de los AINES por los problemas de coagulación que le venían de toda la hidrocodona que tomaba, y la ecuación era muy sencilla: hidrocodona más anticoagulantes era igual a bomba de relojería llamada hemorragia digestiva, justo lo que le hacía falta.

_Si mañana no mejora, le llevo al hospital y que le saquen placas…y que le den todas las medicinas que tengan que darle, pero bajo seguimiento completo. _

- Abre la mano - Le dije resuelto, y le quité el trapo con hielo par darle una vicodina.

- ¿Éste es… el gran plan…? - Me preguntó escéptico sin abrir los ojos, notando al tacto qué es lo que le había dado.

- Ahora va el fenergán…

- Dame… más vicodina…

- El fenergán aumentará los efectos de la vicodina. – Le expliqué aún a sabiendas de que obviamente lo sabía.

House se tomó lo que le había dado y respiró todo lo hondo que pudo, como si estuviera haciendo acopio de paciencia.

- Tú mismo… dijiste antes que la… vicodina no me hace el mismo efecto…

- El fenergán...

- ¡No me aliviará el dolor de la pierna…! – Exclamó con la voz ronca, y se pasó una mano por la cara, conteniendo la respiración un momento y soltándola poco a poco después.

Fruncí el ceño, soplé, y giré los ojos. Mientras pensaba en lo que decía y hacía memoria de cuánta vicodina había tomado en las últimas doce horas fui a cerrar el bote y me di cuenta de cuánto me temblaban las manos.

_Lo peor es que va a tener razón con la vicodina… Mierda. ¿Qué cantidad tendrá que tomar para estar medio grogui como yo? Tengo que inventarme algo para que deje de tomar tanta… _

En realidad tenía los ojos abiertos porque me había puesto unos palillos imaginarios debajo de los párpados, no por nada más. Mi capacidad de coordinación estaba bastante mermada pero eso sí, el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto un zumbido molesto nada más y la espalda estaba mucho mejor.

Claro que esas mejoras no iban a ayudar nada para buscarle la vena y clavarle la aguja.

- House, no puedo. Es demasiada, hasta para ti. Sé que ahora mismo te duele todo mucho pero con el fenergán estarás bien, te lo prometo. – intenté apaciguarle, y el que no respondiese me hizo pensar que estaba considerándolo. - Y cuando me despierte iré a comprar Acuarius y te beberás al menos dos botellas… -Le dije cogiendo la banda de goma y apretándosela en el brazo, sobre el codo.

Estaba pálido, y entre lo que estaba sudando y lo que vomitaba iba a necesitar reponer agua y sales pronto antes de que se deshidratara.

- Sí, mamá… - Respondió cansado, sin abrir los ojos, aceptándolo todo por una vez sin rechistar.

Me puse un par de guantes de látex que había traído, cogí la jeringa y el bote de cristal y al segundo intento lo clavé en el tapón gomoso, llenándola hasta que me pareció suficiente.

Limpié las venas con un poco de alcohol en un algodón y sujeté con dos dedos la piel. Hasta ahí, todo perfecto. Tragué saliva al acercarme con la jeringa y ver cómo se movía la aguja.

- House… ¿cuál era el diagnóstico de tu pierna? – Le pregunté intentando distraerle con algo para que no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- No importa…

- Dijiste que no había acertado. Quiero saberlo.

- ¿Vas a escucharme…?

Ya sabía yo que el lobo no duraría mucho disfrazado de cordero, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que mis manos se quedaran quietas, sino sus palabras.

La mayoría de mis pacientes estaban satisfechos conmigo, con el trato que les daba, y agradecían lo que hacía por ellos incluso cuando no podía hacer médicamente nada.

Siempre había pensado que lo hacía bien, pero el que mi mejor amigo me echara aquello en cara con tanta vehemencia no sólo entonces, sino cuando el accidente, era como mirarse a un espejo una mañana y descubrir la cara de otro en lugar de la tuya.

Le escuchaba, claro que le escuchaba. Si no¿cómo iba a detenerle cuando tenía una de sus ideas descabelladas?

Pero sabía a lo que House se refería en concreto, básicamente me lo había restregado por la cara el otro día, y fruncí el ceño. Siempre hacía lo que me parecía más correcto con él, intentaba ayudarle, evitar que las drogas acabaran con él. Tenía que ser radical con su salud porque él lo era más aún y me dejaba muchas veces entre la espada y la pared.

Entonces ¿por qué me sentía culpable?

Una parte de mí me dijo que era porque era consciente de que House tenía razón y que, psicosomático o no, cuando venía a mí con un problema era real a veces no le daba la importancia que realmente debiera. Otra, que estaba haciendo montaña de muy poco, y realmente no tenía razones para sentirme mal después de todo lo que hacía por él.

- ¿Te has… dormido de pie…?

- No. – sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y lo agradecí porque estaba demasiado cansado para aquellas disquisiciones. Aquello era algo en lo que tenía que pensar con tiempo y tranquilidad. – Cuéntame lo del diagnóstico. Quiero saber qué fue mal.

Por mucho que mi parte rebelde lo odiara, el reconocer mi error era una petición muda de paz y una forma de aligerar mi conciencia, aunque fuera nada más que por que mi enfado estuviera totalmente justificado.

House sopló débilmente y echó la cabeza atrás en la almohada.

- No lo sé real…mente. – admitió en voz baja – Creo que es… como lo de McLaren… y sus pilotos…

- ¿McLaren? – pregunté - ¿Qué tienen que ver Hamilton y Alonso con todo esto?

- Que… no son buen equipo…

- Desde luego que no lo son… pero no te sigo, estoy demasiado dormido.

- McLaren sólo… puede permitir que sus pilotos… cometan un máximo de errores… antes de perder todos… los mundiales… - Explicó.

- McLaren es… ¿tu pierna? – pregunté, y House asintió suavemente – Así que tienes un umbral de… - fruncí el ceño, esforzándome por pensar – Supongo que te refieres a dolor…

- Creo que el músculo tiene… un máximo de esfuerzo a soportar… antes de que los nervios dañados… hagan cortocircuito…

- ¿Crees¿No lo has comprobado? –Pregunté volviendo a mi tarea de intentar pincharle.

- Es tan agradable…que sí, he hecho baterías de pruebas… completas…

Me mordí la lengua antes de señalar que, de ser otro el paciente, le habría hecho mil pruebas sin importar lo desagradables o dolorosas que pudieran resultar.

- Entonces no sabes cuándo puede pasarte otra vez¿no?

- Llevo años… evitando esforzarme… y no he tenido problemas…

- Ya eras vago antes del infarto, House, así que no cuela… - soplé, y House sólo gruñó – Aunque supongo que evitar rodar por el suelo después de haber tenido un accidente será de ayuda.

- Es… Oye¿estás jugando al cricket…? – Me preguntó de golpe después de haber intentado pincharle un par de veces, llegando a sitios equivocados pero nunca perforando la piel.

- Me tiembla el pulso. – Admití un poco avergonzado, bajando el arma del delito. House dejó escapar un soplido que casi pareció una risa.

- Eres… el peor enfermero… que he tenido nunca….

- Yo también te quiero.

- Si no me robaras… las pastillas…

- Ya, ya. Ni se te ocurra hablar de "robar pastillas". Cállate. Cuanto más me desconcentres más tardaré en pincharte, y no sólo no te dormirás sino que se te gangrenará el brazo y tendrán que cortártelo.

- Qué agradable…

- Y no me has contado qué te pasó antes. Ni lo del abdomen.

El nefrólogo suspiró.

- Esfuerzo más dolor es igual… a dolor al cuadrado…. que es igual a contracciones… más esfuerzo….igual a dolor al cubo…. que es igual a contracciones al cuadrado… y todo igual a contracturas…

Estudié por un momento la ecuación y por fin le encontré sentido a todo. Y sí que tenía razón en mi diagnóstico… al menos en parte de él.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil contármelo?

- Seguro que… tampoco puede ser tan… difícil clavar….me esa aguja…

Respiré hondo y volví a concentrarme en la jeringa, porque tenía razón. Llevé la aguja hasta la piel y la puse en horizontal. Así, por mucho que me temblara la mano intentando acertar en la vena no le pincharía. El pulso me jugó varias malas pasadas, pero al quinto intento tenía la aguja donde tenía que tenerla y se la clavé, por fin, vaciando el fenergán.

- Ya está… - Con un suspiro le quité la goma, dejé la inyección vacía encima de la mesita y me froté los ojos; no confiaba en mantenerme despierto otros diez minutos más.

Di la vuelta a la cama, quitándome los zapatos y los pantalones por el camino, apagué la luz y estuve a punto de dejarme caer sobre el colchón. Suerte que en el último segundo pensé que no sería muy agradable para ninguno de los dos y me tumbé como las personas normales.

En el momento en que todo mi cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el colchón me di cuenta de que se me relajaban músculos que no recordaba tener, y el olor de House me envolvió más que los cobertores que estábamos compartiendo.

Estaba en su cama. Con él. Tan cerca que si alargaba un brazo o una pierna le tocaba. Y no me había echado al sillón. No pensaba dormir allí de todas formas, pero… no me había echado.

Cerré los ojos. No era el mejor momento para pensar en todo aquello, así que lo guardé en una esquinita de mi mente para cuando estuviera más lúcido y menos enfadado con él.

- …Jimmy…. – Mi nombre llegó como un susurro arrastrado, y casi ni siquiera fui capaz de oírlo. En el combate House vs fenergán era cuestión de segundos que las drogas ganaran por ko.

- ¿Mmm…?

- …gra….s……

La derrota llegó antes incluso de lo que había previsto y nunca llegó a terminar la palabra, pero lo imaginé claramente y suspiré.

Eran las siete y mucho de la mañana, había amanecido ya, y mi mente desconectó por fin del mundo, con la conciencia tranquila.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo... -- 4 días después 


	3. Chapter 3

_ 4 Días después _

Una bola de papel me cayó sobre el regazo por enésima vez y me pasé una mano por la cara. Estábamos los dos en la cama y a mi alrededor, separándome de House a modo de barrera, estaban varias montañas de papeles del trabajo, mi móvil y mi busca.

- Eres insoportable. – Gruñí echándola a un lado, sin importarme si caía o no fuera de la cama donde estábamos estirados.

Después de los incidentes de la primera noche había decidido hacer del cuarto de House nuestro centro de operaciones. Después de todo, la cama era suficientemente grande y el baño estaba cerca.

Al nefrólogo no le había hecho demasiada gracia su confinamiento, lo notaba por la forma en que miraba al pasillo o por cómo se frustraba por estar siempre entre las cuatro mismas paredes, pero en realidad no se había quejado. Demasiado, al menos.

- Bah. Pero si no estás haciendo nada…- Murmuró.

- ¿Que no estoy…? Arhg. Ya tuvimos esta conversación ayer. Déjame trabajar.

- Me aburro…

- Pues mira la tele, que para eso te la he traído hasta aquí.

Había tenido que hacer algunos arreglos para que me dejara trabajar tranquilo, o al menos todo lo tranquilo que podía estar con él constantemente a mi lado con el plus de tener que cuidarle.

Al menos no tenía demasiadas consultas ni más pacientes sobre los que investigar que los que ya tenía; mis compañeros se estaban haciendo cargo de todo, posiblemente por cortesía de Cuddy.

_Como dice mi madre, Dios aprieta pero no ahoga…_

Además, tenía que reconocer que se estaba portando mejor de lo que había supuesto que haría, aunque el hecho de que me las arreglara para enseñarle el moratón en mi mandíbula cada vez que se ponía cabezota ayudaba mucho a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

A veces me sentía un poco mal por manipularle así, sobre todo cuando veía de refilón el cambio de expresión en sus ojos, pero consideraba que el fin justificaba los medios.

Aunque… en realidad me sentía peor que un poco mal.

Al día siguiente de la noche infame yo aún estaba enfadado - aunque mucho menos que antes de dormir a pierna suelta - y a House le dolía todo como para repartir entre tres.

Entendía perfectamente que tuviera demasiadas náuseas para comer y era una obviedad que tenía que beber o acabaría en urgencias con un cojo deshidratado, pero no. No había forma de obligarle a beberse el Acuarius.

Discutimos. Gritamos. Y me fui de la habitación. Y de casa también; fui a que me diera el aire y de paso a comprarme el periódico y una tonelada de Toblerones negros para matar las frustraciones.

A la vuelta pasé por delante de una tienda de ropa, y me paré a mirar. Se me fue el santo al cielo, cosa muy irresponsable por mi parte teniendo en cuenta que había dejado a House sólo en casa… Y volví dos horas después.

Nada más entrar en la habitación House me dijo todo sarcasmo que si a la tercera iba la vencida, y he de reconocer que estuve unos segundos pensando qué quería decir.

Me percaté de su mano agarrando el edredón y de sus ojos que no me miraban, y yo mismo me hubiera pegado entonces al darme cuenta de que había relacionado el portazo que había dado al marcharme con que no iba a volver. Más aún cuando recordé su sorpresa al verme la noche anterior y mi propia comparación con Stacy.

La botella de Acuarius a su lado estaba medio vacía, y no fui capaz de decirle que no le iba a abandonar. Ni ninguna otra cosa, tampoco.

Lo que sí que hice fue prometerme que no iba a volver a marcharme de su lado en ninguna discusión más, aunque quisiera matarle.

La verdad es que aquél incidente había sido la razón principal por la que había elegido trabajar desde su cama, rodeado por mis apuntes, libros y carpetas, y el portátil sobre las rodillas; que estuviéramos cerca o no del baño… no era más que la forma en que se lo había vendido a House.

La televisión se apagó de golpe, sumiéndonos en el silencio, y vi de reojo cómo dejaba el mando junto a mis papeles.

- Tengo que ir al baño. – Me dijo quitándose el edredón de encima de las piernas, y yo asentí y dejé el portátil a un lado.

En aquellos cuatro días no habíamos hablado demasiado, pero al menos tampoco nos habíamos insultado, cosa que agradecía de corazón. House estaba extrañamente taciturno, con pequeños brillos de quien solía ser habitualmente. Era como si se hubiera escondido detrás de un muro y asomara, de cuando en cuando, los ojos sobre la tapia.

Me levanté conteniendo un suspiro. Sabía que algo le estaba rondando la cabeza, le conocía demasiado bien y tenía miedo de que hubieran sido nuestras peleas las que le hicieran esconderse de mí.

- ¿Estás listo? - Le pregunté. Habíamos sacado el tema un par de veces y habíamos decidido que el cuarto día, cuando los golpes ya no fueran tanto problema, sería el gran día para empezar a hacer progresos… y el primer progreso sería ir al baño sin la silla.

En realidad lo había decidido él, aunque yo no me había opuesto. Nadie mejor que él para conocer cuándo hacer o dejar de hacer las cosas,aunque a veces esa afirmación fuera tan arriesgada como dejarle los mandos de un horno a un crío.

Despacio, usando la pared como apoyo por un lado y a mí por el otro fuimos al baño, donde siempre intentaba dejarle la mayor privacidad posible porque House, obviamente, odiaba no ser capaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Lo había odiado cuando el infarto, y lo odiaba también entonces, y me lo hacía saber lanzándome miradas llenas de rencor siempre que le ayudaba con la ropa.

Me apoyé en la pared de fuera, junto a la puerta, y esperé pacientemente mirando al techo. Tenía que convencerle de que se bañara. Aunque tuviera que bañarle yo. Le había limpiado en la cama, con su ayuda obviamente y tras mil maldiciones, y estaba seguro de un buen baño le ayudaría física y anímicamente.

Escuché de pronto un golpe sordo que me hizo dar un respingo, y estuve a punto de entrar en el baño, pero mi sentido común fue más inteligente y me hizo mirar primero por la rendija que había dejado abierta.

Estaba de pie, lo que me hizo respirar aliviado, y se sujetaba en el lavabo con el brazo bueno; por la postura, la acción de agarrarse debía haber sido el golpe que había escuchado.

- House… ¿necesitas algo? Puedo echarte una mano si…

- Puedo mear _solo_.

Su respuesta, aunque entre dientes, no admitía réplica, así que aguardé. Ciertamente se iba moviendo mejor, aunque me preocupaba que quisiera ir demasiado deprisa.

_Pero no. No va a arriesgarse a pasar otra vez por todo esto. Ni siquiera él es tan inconsciente._

_¿…Verdad?_

Al poco House abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, apoyándose pesadamente en el marco hasta que le agarré por la cintura y distribuí su peso en mi espalda.

Mis riñones se quejaron pero no demasiado, lo cual era una grata señal de que mi espalda estaba mucho mejor, y marchamos de vuelta a la habitación. Con un poco de suerte, cuando volviera al trabajo ya ni siquiera se me notarían los golpes.

_No, si como siga así tendré que darle las gracias a Cuddy por obligarme a venir…_

Para cuando le senté en la cama, House jadeaba como un perro. Le cogí por las rodillas y le subí las piernas, colocándole lo más cómodamente que fui capaz.

- ...Ya podías… tener cuidado… - gimió cuando se rehizo de tanta maniobra - desgraciado…

- Es que eso no me lo enseñaron cuando estudie para oncólogo, sabes… – Me encogí de hombros dando la vuelta para sentarme en mi sitio. El nefrólogo agarraba con fuerza el edredón, obviamente dolorido, pero sabía que si comentaba algo en ese momento tendríamos otra batalla, así que hice como si no le prestara atención.

Mientras me colocaba el portátil encima le vi recostarse mejor en los almohadones, y el aviso de correo nuevo de uno de mis compañeros me hizo dedicarle toda mi atención al trabajo una vez más.

Si había algún problema serio lo notaría, o él se buscaría las mañas para hacérmelo saber sin pedirme nada.

Seguí tecleando durante un rato, y fui consciente que desde que habíamos vuelto se había quedado muy callado porque estaba consiguiendo concentrarme. Pero como las cosas buenas duran poco, de pronto su voz me hizo perder el hilo de lo que andaba escribiendo.

- ¿Y mi paciente? - Preguntó despacio.

- No tienes paciente, House. Hace dos días Chase le diagnosticó, ¿recuerdas? - Le respondí sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla del portátil.

- Pero seguro que Cameron ha cogido a otro.

- No lo sé. No he hablado con tus chicos aún...

- Pues llámales.

- ¿Por qué no les llamas tú? Estoy trabajando...

- Navegar por Internet chupando de mi teléfono no es trabajar... - se quejó casi terminando en un suspiro, y le miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las líneas de expresión de su cara se arrugaban a intervalos de tiempo irregulares.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - Pregunté cayendo en la cuenta de que se había inventado lo del paciente para entretener el mal rato, lo cual era la pista que estaba esperando que me diera.

- Sólo cuando me preguntas... – Resopló. Su curva de dolor había disminuido considerablemente desde que le tenía confinado y quieto en la habitación, aunque había tenido que pincharle varias veces más para mantenerlo a raya, sobre todo los dos primeros días. A pesar de que le había obligado a hacer ejercicios de rehabilitación en la cama, era lógico que después del primer esfuerzo en días lo pasara mal.

- ¿Te has tomado algo?

House abrió un ojo y me miró de soslayo.

- ¿Es que tengo que no poder moverme para que aceptes que de verdad necesito la vicodina?

- No, sólo tienes que darme una causa justificada y real.

- Y yo pensando que el agujero en mi pierna era más que suficiente… Claro que, tú no eres capaz de creerlo ni aún metiendo los dedos en él como el tipo de la Biblia…

- Aunque no te lo creas, lo hago por ti. – Intenté que mi voz fuera lo más neutral posible, como si sus palabras no me causaran el menor efecto. En realidad no me afectaban demasiado. Conocía a House de sobra, y sabía que siempre era más desagradable de lo normal cuando la piernale dolía más de la cuenta.

Además, el que estuviera hablándome así era un destello de normalidad en aquellos cuatro días.

- Sí, el camino al Infierno está enlosado de buenas intenciones…

Apreté los labios y le vi respirar trabajosamente, dolorido. La verdad es que llevaba los cuatro días esperando aquella conversación, que sólo era una más de las muchas que habíamos tenido desde el infarto; House, sus medicinas, el dolor crónico y su ausencia de mesura en general.

Lo que no tenía muy claro era por qué salía entonces a relucir. Tal vez había estado demasiado echo polvo para sacar ese tema, o tal vez había sido el dichoso muro el que le había mantenido callado, no lo sabía.

Me volví hacia mi mesilla, donde tenía otro bote de vicodina para cuando se le acabara el actual, y cogí dos pastillas para ponérselas en la mano que agarraba el edredón.

- Toma. ¿O necesitas el fenergán?

Cuando su única respuesta fue llevarse la mano a la boca, le acerqué el **A**cuarius por si quería ayuda para pasarlas.

Inconscientemente fruncí un poco el ceño, pensativo. Necesitaba darle algo para que se entretuviera hasta que las pastillas calmaran el pico de dolor, pero no era ético dejarle pensar en trabajo en la condición en que estaba, tanto por sus heridas como por el paciente –si es que Cameron había cogido uno-.

De pronto se me encendió una idea que, con un poco de suerte, podría satisfacer también mi curiosidad a la vez que le hacía salir un poco de su concha.

Echaba de menos nuestras conversaciones sin sentido.

- Aún no me has dicho por qué Cuddy lo sabía. Ni cómo te colocaste el hombro. – Le dije como quien no quiere la cosa, siguiendo con mi trabajo.

- No.

- ¿Y bien...?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No vas a contármelo?

- ¿No te aburres de ser tan cotilla? - Me gruñó aunque sin especial rencor, sólo cansancio.

- No. Creo que es de las pocas cosas que he aprendido de ti…

House se quedó en silencio, y el movimiento lento de la mano sobre su muslo me hizo mirarle de soslayo. Era la primera vez que se tocaba la pierna en cuatro días.

- ¿Los golpes van mejor? – Pregunté evitando cualquier tipo de preocupación en mi voz.

- Sí…

Estuvimos otro par de minutos en silencio, y desistí de intentar hacerme el desinteresado. No iba a hablar si no le tiraba de la lengua y yo, que le tenía demasiado malcriado y no podía evitar querer ser bueno con él cuando se encontraba tan mal, no iba a dejarle callar si con eso se distraía.

- Vamos, cuéntamelo… - Le pedí teatrero quitando las manos del teclado con estruendo para que se percatara de mi gesto sin verme.

- Pero qué pesado eres… - abrió los ojos un momento y me miró de refilón antes de cerrarlos de nuevo – Me ayudó un tipo de la obra.

- ¿De la obra?

- Donde aterricé.

- Ah… - el que hubiera caído en una obra explicaba el barro en su persona. Hice una mueca en simpatía al imaginármel**o** entre excavadoras y zanjas, y me alegró pensar que le hubiera pasado tan poco para lo que podía haber sido - ¿Ese es al que oía contigo mientras hablábamos por teléfono?

- Sí. El orco de Mordor.

- ¿Y te…te lo colocó él? Es decir… ¿le dejaste?

Estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras se me atascaban en la garganta. House no solía dejarse ayudar físicamente, menos aún por extraños.

- Es la clavícula… - murmuró – Hasta tú serías capaz.

- ¿Y Cuddy?

- Si le hago un esquema creo que ella también sería capaz…

- No seas cafre, House. Y no me tomes el pelo… sabes que me refiero a por qué ella lo sabía y yo no.

- ¿Es que estás celoso, Jimmy?

De pronto me quedé en blanco, sintiéndome como un verdadero idiota. No se me había ocurrido mirarlo así pero… No. No eran celos. No era como si Cuddy se hubiera acostado con él y yo no. Era más bien ¿decepción? ¿indignación?

- ¿Celoso? Qué va. Es sólo que… Yo soy tu amigo. ¡Y tu proxy! Y joder.

Me tragué un soplido y le vi medio reírse entre dientes muy divertido conmigo, claro.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¡No son celos! Es que… es que yo siempre sé esas cosas. Siempre me … las cuentas. Bueno, no siempre. Ni siquiera a menudo, pero…

El resto de la frase, que venía a ser algo como "esas cosas me las cuentas sólo a mí por ser yo y Cuddy está aparte.", me lo callé antes de cometer el disparate de decirlo, y de reojo vi que House me miraba con curiosidad. El brillo en sus ojos estaba ahí de nuevo y yo no sabía muy bien por qué el hacerme parecer un idiota le había vuelto a su yo habitual.

- Estás celoso de que Cuddy sepa algo de mí que tú no sabes.

- No son celos.

- Sí lo son.

- ¡House! ¡Te digo que no lo son! Es sólo curiosidad…

- No sabía que la curiosidad te hiciera incapaz de hilar una frase mejor que un crío de tres años…

Apreté los dientes por la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar y volví mi atención al portátil. No iba a decirle que tenía razón, primero porque no eran celos y segundo, porque no me daba la gana admitir que me dolía no haberlo sabido.

House se rió entre dientes otro poco y echó la cabeza atrás, visiblemente divertido a pesar de todo.

- Es que te atascas y te sonrojas como las quinceañeras de los culebrones…

- Yaaa, ya. Qué divertido. ¿Y tú qué? – le espeté de pronto. – Vale, puede que yo estuviera… digamos que intrigado porque alguien supiera algo de ti que yo desconozca, pero el otro día tú estabas acojonado. Acojonado. Así que estamos a mano. – Repetí, señalándole para dar más énfasis a mis palabras.

- No estaba acojonado.

- Ya.

El nefrólogo apretó los ojos mucho menos divertido que un momento atrás, y no volvió a pronunciarse ante mi acusación.

Claro que su silencio fue de lo más elocuente.

Tras mis palabras lo único que escuchaba en la habitación era su mano frotando la tela del pantalón, el ventilador del portátil y el tronar de la sangre en mis oídos. Me mordí el labio y miré su mano, y el pantalón del pijama a rayas.

House siempre tenía que quedar por encima como el aceite. Siempre tenía que tener razón, o hacer como si la tuviera… nunca se quedaba callado ante nada. Y si no tenía nada que contestar, el mandar a quien fuera al carajo era una buena escapatoria.

Desde el primer momento me di cuenta de que el muro que había levantado entre nosotros tenía mucho que ver con todo lo que había pasado, pero supuse que sería cuestión de tiempo que lo echara más o menos abajo, como hacía siempre.

Lo que no me esperaba que fuera a quedarse callado sin mirarme sólo por sacar a relucir el tema.

No aparté mis ojos del pantalón, esperando no sé, a que se decidiera por cualquier cosa. Por insultarme, por contarme lo que estaba pensando, o por intentar marcharse de la habitación, en realidad me daba igual con tal de que pudiéramos romper aquél silencio tan incómodo.

Lo que decidió hacer por fin me pilló por sorpresa. Me cogió la mano que tenía más cerca de él y la colocó en la mitad de su muslo. Sentí lo que quedaba de músculo tensarse bajo mis dedos al tocar la parte más honda del valle que era la cicatriz, y tragué saliva inconscientemente.

Siempre que le había dado un masaje había sido en contra de su voluntad, o al menos, desde luego no porque él me lo pidiera.

Su cuerpo no parecía demasiado tenso, excepto en los momentos fugaces en que la máscara seria en que se había convertido su expresión se llenaba de arrugas. Creía que no le dolía tanto como para que necesitara ayuda – porque cuando lo había hecho nunca había lo admitido tampoco - pero debía estar equivocado.

Me quité el portátil de encima y aparté los papeles con la mano libre para hacerme hueco, y obedecí.

Pasaron un par de minutos y sentí la necesidad de decir algo, pero no sabía qué podía ser. Y lo único que me decían los gestos de House era si mis dedos tenían que ser más cuidadosos con sus golpes.

- ¿También era curiosidad? – Me dijo de pronto, y me sorprendió tanto que me detuve.

- Eh… ¿el qué? – pregunté, consciente de que sus pensamientos iban varios kilómetros por delante de los míos. - ¿House? – Le llamé, pero no dijo nada más.

Me humedecí los labios, retomando mi tarea, y estuve rumiando mis propios pensamientos un rato hasta que encontré lo que quería decirle.

- No imaginaba que fueras a pensar que no iba a volver.

- No imaginaba que me fuera a importar si no volvías.

Su murmullo hizo que casi me atragantara con mi propia saliva, pero conseguí que mis manos apenas se detuvieran unos segundos.

- Lo siento. – le dije sinceramente – No fue mi intención.

- No sé por qué no lo has hecho ya.

- Porque te quiero. – dije sin pensarlo, y al momento de darme cuenta de lo que había salido por la boca empecé a tartamudear. – En… ya sabes, en el sentido amplio de la palabra. Ya me entiendes. Te tengo aprecio, soy así de… así de idiota. ¿Qué… qué-qué era lo de la curiosidad? – Aproveché a preguntar, no sólo porque House parecía haber recuperado la elocuencia sino para darme un momento de respiro.

No sabía qué demonio me había poseído para hacer semejante confesión, cuando ni siquiera había tenido tiempo en aquellos días en pensar o incluso asimilar lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Le quería. Obviamente, o no sería capaz de aguantarle pero… ¿le quería? Es decir, claro que sí, pero…

- ¿Por eso te me quieres tirar en una ducha?

Abrí la boca, y fui incapaz de cerrarla, mi pensamiento totalmente olvidado. No imaginaba que fuéramos a tocar el tema de la ducha tan… tan directamente. Yo, que entre tantas peleas, mi enfado y su hermetismo no me había atrevido a sacar el tema era el que se quedaba sin habla. No era justo.

- …Eh…

- ¿Porque me aprecias? ¿Porque eres así de idiota? O… - House dejó la frase en el aire y me miró. Ni siquiera me había percatado de cuándo los había abierto, pero sus ojos azules me taladraron sin piedad.

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía qué es lo que quería oír y tenía miedo de que la conversación se me fuera más de las manos.

- Wilson.

- No… no sé que contestarte…

- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? – Me espetó, tan serio que hubiera asustado a alguien que le hubiera conocido menos.

- Me di un golpe en la cabeza, estaba desorientado. – le medio mentí, siendo tan brusco porque de pronto parecía enfadado conmigo por algo que él también había hecho. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pensabas tú cuando me besabas?

- En distraerme del dolor.

El golpe fue tan bajo que incluso me encogí. Aparté las manos de él, dolido. Me había usado muchas veces y lo había admitido muchas veces, pero aquella era de las peores.

- Serás hijo de puta…

- Sí, pero sincero. Tú no tienes huevos de decirme la verdad.

- ¡Quería hacerlo, ¿vale?!

- ¿Tenías curiosidad? - Dijo con sorna, repitiendo la misma pregunta de antes.

- ¡No! Quería besarte. Quería tocarte. - me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me despeiné entero, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. De perdidos, al río. -Quer….Quiero.

House se llevó la mano buena a la cara y se tapó los ojos.

- No, no quieres.

- Vaya, ¿vas a saber tú mejor que yo lo que quiero? - Estaba empezando a perder los nervios porque, aunque era cierto que no había pensando en ello y en las implicaciones que conllevaba aun así sabía que no estaba mintiéndole, y House seguía sin querer mirarme.

Sí, claro que le quería, y claro que quería violarle en la ducha pero por Dios, no estábamos hablando de matrimonio.

- Sí, porque también quisiste casarte tres veces --

_Vaya, ya salió…_

_--_ Y a no sé cuántas enfermeras, pacientes y demás faldas que se te han cruzado.

_Como si no supiera ya todo eso…_

Apreté los labios. En lugar de sentir mariposas en el estómago lo que tenía era una acidez terrible debido al intercambio de palabras, y aquello me hizo decidirme aún más.

Apoyé una mano en el colchón y me eché hacia delante, usando el brazo como pilar para sostener mi peso. Y le besé.

Raspaba, Dios, como un maldito papel de lija, pero eso no me echó para atrás ni tampoco el saber que estaba hecho una pena. Mi único enfoque era su boca, los labios finos y secos bajo los míos.

_Maldito idiota…_

La mano que House tenía sobre los ojos encontró de pronto mi pelo y me lo revolvió más de lo que ya estaba al correr los dedos por él hasta mi nuca, haciéndome tener casi un escalofrío.

Me cogió un puñado del pelo y tiró hacia atrás. Hice una mueca de dolor y perdí mi precario equilibrio, teniendo que plantar la otra mano firmemente junto a una de sus caderas para no caerme sobre él.

- No voy a dejar que juegues conmigo.

Sus palabras sonaron como una amenaza, y contradecían lo que expresaban sus ojos. Tragué saliva.

- No estoy jugando, idiota…

- No eres gay. Ni siquiera bisexual.

- ¿No? Yo diría que un poco sí…

- Wilson…

- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que esté interesado en ti?– Exclamé. Intenté liberarme de su agarre, pero como no podía quitar las manos de la cama sin caerme sólo pude agitarme frustrado.

House agitó la cabeza como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo, pero no me contestó, así que retomé la palabra.

- Además tú me has provocado, todo este tiempo. Siempre con tus bromitas, siempre celoso de que pudiera salir con alguien y dejar de prestarte atención. Siempre buscándome las cosquillas para ver hasta donde podía llegar, y ahora que lo sabes…

- Te cansarás de mí como siempre te has cansado del resto.

Boqueé un par de veces como si fuera un pez y le miré con las cejas enarcadas, sin poder decidir cómo me sentía. Por un lado me había echado en cara que era un culo inquieto que va de flor en flor, y por otro ahí estaba de nuevo su miedo a que le dejara solo.

- House, no voy… -me humedecí los labios, sin saber muy bien qué decir – Han pasado mil cosas, y muchas chicas, matrimonios, trabajos y de todo, y lo único que no ha cambiado es que sigo aquí. ¿Por qué voy a cambiar ahora de idea?

Al ver que de nuevo era reticente a contestar intenté moverme otra vez para ver si igualando nuestras posiciones podía ganar algo de ventaja. Siseé dolorido y House aflojó su garra, permitiéndome más libertad. Tenía los ojos prendidos en la otra punta de la habitación, y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de mirarme. Nunca.

- No es una buena idea, Wilson.

Respiré profundamente al escuchar su afirmación, y pensé fugazmente en aquellas ocasiones que me había encontrado en el mismo brete. Sólo habían sido dos; una había terminado en boda con mi primera esposa, y la segunda en una sonora bofetada en mi mejilla.

_Es decir, dos rotundos fracasos._

Fui a bajar la cabeza sin recordar que me tenía agarrado, y sus dedos sólo me sujetaron por un instante antes de dejarme marchar.

Tal vez House tuviera razón, y una retirada a tiempo estuviera más que en orden.

Su mano se escurrió entre nosotros para acabar donde había estado en un principio, sobre su pierna, y giré los ojos sin mover la cabeza para mirarle. Y ciertamente fue una reacción un poco absurda por mi parte, porque las rendiciones eran suficientemente vergonzosas sin encontrarse con los ojos de nadie… pero lo hice, tal vez porque sabía que el nefrólogo no estaría mirándome.

Miré y supe, Dios, por una vez leí en su gesto como si fuera un libro abierto. Estaba haciendo lo que mejor se le daba en la vida además de resolver puzzles; estaba apartándome de su lado.

- No vas a hacerme esto – le dije tan serio como pude sin que me temblara la voz - Estuve allí cuando echaste a Stacy, y no vas a hacérmelo a mí también. Nunca he dejado que te alejaras de mí, y no voy a empezar ahora así que si aún no lo estás, ve acostumbrándote a tenerme cerca.

House se volvió hacia mí visiblemente sorprendido por mi mini discurso y se me quedó mirando, esta vez neutralizando completamente su expresión.

- ¿Quién te crees que soy para que me hables usando diálogos de telenovela barata? ¿Una de tus exmujeres?

- ¿Sabes? - le espeté sintiendo que se me erizaba hasta el vello de la nuca de la indignación - Eres un miserable, un misántropo infeliz que le pone pegas a todo el mundo cuando tú, ¡tú eres el peor de todos! ¡Sí, claro que la he jodido! Pero al menos yo lo he intentado, ¡lo intento! ¡No me quedo dentro de mi concha muerto de miedo viendo cómo me hago viejo!

- Sí, he comprobado lo útiles que resultan tus esfuerzos… - Dijo con sorna, y deseé que mi mirada tuviera algún tipo de poder intimidatorio que le cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.

- Al menos yo no tengo que pagar a nadie para follar. – le solté de golpe, y le vi hacer una mueca – Y quieres apartarme de ti porque te da demasiado miedo admitir que quizá haya algo y que puedes salir herido. Que es por lo que echaste a Stacy la última vez. – Seguí presionando, seguro de que estaba dando en el clavo.

House frunció el ceño, poniendo ese gesto de hombre de Cromagnon con el que solía hacer llorar a los niños. La mano en el muslo ya no frotaba pero agarraba con fuerza lejos de los golpes, lo cual me indicaba que las pastillas no estaban siendo capaces de controlar el dolor que estaba evocando con mis palabras.

Eso no era sino otra prueba de que estaba en lo cierto y que todo aquello lo había pensado su lado pragmático de "más vale solo ahora que luego abandonado".

- No dices nada… Así que admites que tengo razón.

- No hagas esto, Wilson. – Me advirtió, y giré los ojos y medio reí enfadado y frustrado, dos de las emociones que más solía despertar en mí el nefrólogo.

- Yo no hago nada. Eres tú el que está huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas sin motivo como si yo fuera un monstruo o algo peor.

- Tú no eres más que un triste que ya no sabe qué hacer para no sentirse solo.

- Claro, y como a ti el bastón hace compañía lo que quiero es esperar a que estés dormido para quitártelo y quedármelo yo. – Dije todo sarcasmo, y por fin, algo en House saltó.

- Por amor de Dios, ¿es que el golpe en la cabeza te ha reblandecido el cerebro?

¡Estoy cojo, tengo casi diez años más que tú y mi único amor verdadero es un bote de calmantes que no entiendes que necesito para sobrevivir esta mierda de vida a la que me condenó la última persona en la que confié!

- ¡Ya sé en quién te has convertido! – le corté antes de que siguiera hablando - ¡He estado aquí a cada paso del camino, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Y sigo aquí!

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos, y habíamos tenido que quedarnos en silencio para que me diera cuenta de lo rápido que me latía el corazón.

Vi pasar emociones en sus ojos azules como si fueran nubes de tormenta y antes de que pudiera detenerse en una de ellas y contestarme estaba encima de él, sujetándole y besándole al mismo tiempo para que no pudiera huir de mí por sus propios prejuicios.

Su mano me agarró de la camisa y escuché la tela crujir con sus tirones, pero no cedí. No era momento para sutilezas, así que le empujé contra el cabecero de la cama valiéndome de todo mi cuerpo para hacer fuerza contra él.

No iba a apartarme. No se iba a salir con la suya esta vez.

Me escocía la cara de arañarme con su barba, pero no cejé en mi esfuerzo hasta que sentí su boca posesiva, intensa como todo él, intentando hacerse con el control del beso.

La mente se me quedó en blanco cuando en medio del fragor de la batalla besó la herida que me había hecho en el labio, y el corazón se me desbocó al saber que había vencido.

Tracé con la boca la línea de la mandíbula, continuando por el cuello hasta donde me dejó su camisa y su mano encontró mi espalda, entre los omoplatos. House tenía los ojos cerrados, me percaté, y le besé en los labios despacio varias veces, como un juego, a ver si los abría.

Me costó cinco veces, más cambiarme de postura y dejar una mano en el hueco de su cuello el ver de nuevo los ojos azules, pero valió la pena; no había nada en ellos que me demostrase miedo, sólo tal vez, incertidumbre.

Sonreí aliviado, porque no me había besado como una treta de las suyas para dejarme colgado, y House volvió la mirada al techo y le besé con el ímpetu de quien se descubre con libertad para hacer algo vetado durante mucho tiempo.

Podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Y él también quería.

Una de mis manos se despistó por primeros botones de su camisa, justo los que no tapaba el cabestrillo, soltándolos para facilitarme el poder besarle mejor.

- Perdón si no colaboro, estoy más tullido de lo normal. –Murmuró con amargura dejándose hacer.

- ¿Todo bien? – La pregunta me salió automática, así que a mi pesar no fui capaz de detenerla. El nefrólogo frunció el ceño, como ya imaginaba, y me miró mal.

- Posiblemente mejor si me subieran el sueldo y me arreglaran la moto, pero... – Respondió irónico, con un atisbo de mueca.

- No seas idiota, sabes que me refiero a tu pierna.

- Olvídame.

En lugar de contestar le mordí el cuello por un lateral, junto a la nuez, y bajé por los botones que había abierto hasta la parte del ocho que sujetaba la clavícula buena. Lo único que escuché como queja a mi falta de respuesta fue un suspiro.

- Suéltame el cabestrillo. – Me pidió.

Mi mente clínica pasó revista rápidamente a todos los pros y contras de aquella petición, y decidí que si no se movía demasiado estaría bien. Con cuidado, y siempre muy despacio, solté el cabestrillo que le inmovilizaba y dejé el brazo en su regazo.

- ¿Bien? – Pregunté al terminar, como siempre que le realizaba un procedimiento a un paciente. House asintió suavemente, dolorido pero entero, y me apresuré a intentar distraerle de sus heridas desabrochando el resto de los botones de la camisa.

Los golpes estaban comenzando a amarillear por los bordes, pero mayormente seguían teniendo ese color bermellón siniestro de días atrás, y aún estarían tiempo así. Llevaba los cuatro días sin comer apenas, así que estaba seguro de que en ese tiempo tenía que haber perdido peso, pero al menos no habíamos vuelto a pelearnos por el Acuarius.

La mano del nefrólogo soltando su pierna y tirando de mi camisa hacia él me hizo dejar de divagar, sobre todo cuando empezó a besarme otra vez. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude junto a él e intenté quitarle la camisa mientras tanto, pero su mano acabó en mi cuello pidiendo toda mi atención y no quise hacerle un feo.

Era mucho más tierno de lo que había imaginado nunca, si es que tierno y House podían ir combinados en la misma frase sin que la tierra se abriera en dos.

Sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, haciéndome cosquillas en la base de la cabeza, y los míos encontraron el camino hacia su costado sano, explorando por donde pasaban. Tragué aire sin querer cuando su lengua acechó junto a mi oreja, su respiración estrellándose en mi piel vagamente entrecortada. Me mordió y me encogí, y empujó mi cabeza para obligarme a exponer el cuello.

- Desabróchate… - Susurró antes de atacarme bajo la oreja. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de hacer nada más aparte de intentar controlar el escalofrío que me amenazaba, y mordisco a mordisco me fue dejando la boca seca y el corazón acelerado.

- Quítate la camisa. - Esta vez obedecí sin dudar, robándole besos a cada uno de los botones, y cuando la tuve fuera y fui a intentar desvestirle a él me dio un golpe en la mano para que me estuviera quieto.

Le miré un poco confuso y él sólo agitó la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

- Acércate más.

- ¿Te has percatado de que no soy un perro para que andes ordenándome? - Ladeé la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

House giró los ojos y arqueó las cejas mucho para mirarme.

- Si no vienes vas a ocuparte de eso – señaló a mi regazo – tú mismo.

Su comentario hizo que por un momento todo el esfuerzo que dedicaba mi cuerpo a mover mis pulmones se concentrara en el mencionado lugar.

Habría apostado que antes no se veía en los vaqueros porque apenas lo notaba yo, pero en breve iba a ser muy obvio, si no lo era ya. Tragué saliva, y busqué sin encontrarla la audacia que había tenido en la ducha.

La sonrisita satisfecha de House no hizo sino aumentar la sensación de que tenía mucho calor en la cara y en todas partes, y agradecí el estar descamisado. Seguramente el muy perro había tenido todo en cuenta.

- ¿Vas a venir o esperamos a que pueda ir yo? – Arqueó una ceja, y alargó el brazo bueno y me puso la mano encima. Encima, encima. Tragué aire en un respingo al sentirle, y debió parecerle gracioso porque apretó y frotó con toda la mano hasta que volví a hacerlo.

Me estaba poniendo malo.

- House…

- ¿Asustado? De momento, la única diferencia es que tengo las manos más grandes… - Agitó un poco la cabeza, divertido. Tragué saliva, porque se me había quedado la boca seca, y solté las manos del edredón. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba sujetando.

- Me alegro de resultarte tan divertido… - murmuré más nervioso que molesto – Ya sé con qué distraerte la próxima vez que te duela…

Los ojos azules del nefrólogo se abrieron mucho y al momento comenzó a reírse y a quejarse a un tiempo por agitarse tanto.

Giré los ojos. Lo bueno era que, con el calor que tenía, no podría sonrojarme ya más.

House echó la cabeza atrás aún medio sonriéndose, aunque respirando agitadamente. Me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle y puse todo mi empeño en quedarme quieto a su lado y no pensar que mis manos querían ir al mismo sitio donde había estado la suya hace un momento.

Los pantalones se me estaban quedando muy estrechos.

Los ojos se me fueron inconscientemente a su entrepierna, pero él no parecía encontrarse con mi mismo problema. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar si eso me decepcionaba o no, su voz me sobresaltó.

- Tengo diez años más que tú, no sé cuántas operaciones y una cantidad estupenda de narcóticos constantemente en el cuerpo, así que tiene derecho a descansar cuando le plazca, pervertido.

- ¿Tú me llamas pervertido? Si me estabas metiendo mano descaradamente…

- Pues no te he oído quejarte… - alargó la mano hasta mí de nuevo y me mordí el labio al encogérseme el estómago con sus caricias - ¿Ves?

Hice una mueca y no le contesté, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo y porque mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otros menesteres como para hallar una respuesta ingeniosa. Cerré los ojos y me sujeté con los brazos a la cama, dejándome llevar y robándole besos de cuando en cuando.

Ciertamente no era ni parecido a cómo lo había imaginado en mis fantasías sexuales, no había juegos con chocolate ni manos tocando el piano por mi cuerpo, pero los pinchazos que subían desde mis caderas hasta donde tenía su mano infame decían que todo estaba estupendamente bien así.

No había prisa. Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle todas las perrerías que alguna vez se me hubieran ocurrido cuando se hubiera recuperado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras me tocaba a través del pantalón. Que yo recordara, ninguna de las mujeres con las que me había acostado se habían tomado el tiempo que necesitaba estimularme así, pero el nefrólogo era diferente. Todo era diferente con él, siempre al contrario de todo el mundo.

Sus dedos eran hábiles, experimentados, y la tensión se fue acumulando poco a poco hasta que los pinchazos comenzaron a no tener mesura. Cada uno de ellos me hacía sisear, dolorido y atrapado en la inamovible tela vaquera, pero mis caderas no tenían la menor intención de apartarse.

Sólo cuando me encogí sobre mí mismo con un jadeo, liberando con fuerza el pre-sémen que había sido incapaz de salir de forma natural debido a la postura a la que me forzaba el pantalón, House se detuvo.

- Creía que… la tortura estaba… abolida en este estado… - Jadeé aún encogido, y mis manos se fueron solas a mi pantalón para desabrocharlo. Respiré con alivio cuando desabroché la bragueta, y más aún cuando me la saqué.

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo el retumbar de mi corazón en todas partes. El líquido que no había terminado en mi pantalón resbaló hasta mis dedos, y lo extendí sin pensar frotando aquí y allí, sintiéndome como si fuera dos polos opuestos por los que salta la corriente al tocar.

Miré arriba, y fue entonces que me percaté de que me estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña. Al seguirle su mirada hasta mi pene me avergoncé hasta la raíz del pelo de lo que había estado haciendo.

- Lo… lo siento no…

- Sigue. - Me dijo casi en un murmullo, la boca entre abierta.

Por un momento me quedé helado ante su petición, y luego le miré como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. La pierna le dolía, estaba claro, porque estaba agarrándosela con fuerza, pero en sus ojos había mucho más aparte de dolor.

- Quiero ver cómo te masturbas. Vamos.

Había algo en su tono que identifiqué como enfado, quizá porque no podía hacerme algo que quería, no lo sabía.

Tragué saliva y me humedecí la boca. Estaba nervioso, y eso no ayudaba en nada a los saltos que ya estaba pegando mi corazón. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer con público expectante.

_¿Se sentirán así los actores porno?_

House frunció el ceño, y me agarró el brazo para atraerme hacia sí. Nuestras bocas se encontraron sin ceremonia y me beso duro, demandante, olvidada toda la ternura de antes. En cuanto su mano me tuvo donde me quería soltó el brazo y me agarró por la entrepierna con más fuerza de la que me hubiera gustado, haciéndome gemir contra su boca.

Si parecía que mis dedos lanzaban corrientes eléctricas los suyos eran como tormentas de aparato, pero la agonía de sus caricias no duró demasiado tiempo; sólo el necesario para hacerme jadear como un perro y hacerme sentir que me iba a morir.

Cuando consiguió eso, que era lo que se proponía, me apartó de él tan bruscamente como me había agarrado y se cogió de nuevo la pierna, mirándome.

Sus ojos me parecieron indescifrables, pero posiblemente sería por el hecho de que era incapaz de pensar en nada.

Tragué saliva, respirando por la boca, y me agarré olvidando toda vergüenza o pudor. Necesitaba liberarme, y lo necesitaba ya.

Ignorando su atenta mirada empecé a masturbarme, tragando aire cuando la sensación era demasiado fuerte. Me sujeté a la cama con la otra mano cuando la cabeza amenazó con írseme, pero no bajé el ritmo. Los pinchazos en el bajo vientre se extendieron por las piernas, llegando allí como un hormigueo que me hacía encoger los dedos de los pies.

Jadeé, todo el mundo a mi alrededor olvidado y convertido en una masa blanca y brillante y eché la cabeza atrás, gruñendo en la garganta al temblar mi cuerpo entero con cada eyaculación.

El brazo que me sujetaba perdió toda su fuerza y caí de lado sobre la cama, jadeando e incapaz de moverme, sintiéndome como si fuera de gelatina y me acabaran de agitar.

Medio me sonreí con lo que seguramente era una cara de idiota considerable, pero no me importó. Hacía bastante que no lo hacía ni conmigo ni con nadie, y la sensación era completamente maravillosa y relajante.

De pronto sentí algo en mi cabeza, y recordé que House estaba allí conmigo, posiblemente a mi lado. No me moví lo más mínimo, sorprendido por su demostración de afecto, y su mano revolvió mi pelo un poco y apartó los mechones que se me habían pegado a la frente por el sudor. No me atreví a decir nada, y la mano se fue tan rápida como había llegado, y la eché de menos.

Le escuché resoplar, y abrí un ojo como un gato perezoso.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté con la voz un poco pastosa, observándole por si sus gestos me decían algo extraño.

- Si me hubieran dado dinero por cada vez que me lo has preguntado estos cuatro días me habría dado para contratar lo menos a tres enfermeras de la Playboy para que cuidaran de mí en pelotas... – Sopló echando la cabeza atrás en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Me incorporé sobre un codo para poder verle mejor. Su respiración era un poco más rápida de lo normal, pero parecía tener el dolor más o menos bajo control. Lo que más me chocó fue que se sonreía como el gato que se comió al canario, y eso me hizo sospechar.

Alargué el otro brazo con mucho cuidado de no rozarle para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que bajé mi mano al completo a su entrepierna.

No bien le puse la mano encima House dio un respingo y acto seguido se quejó por el movimiento que él mismo había hecho.

Lo primero que pensé era en lo extraño que era tocar a otro hombre. Después, al instante, registré que estaba medio empalmado y por último aparté la mano para no hacer que se agitara más de lo que ya había conseguido.

- Hah. – Me sonreí victorioso, feliz de haber conseguido una reacción en él, y House arrugó el gesto.

- Por muchas drogas que me meta, una fantasía sexual es una fantasía sexual…. – Dijo a modo de explicación, y los ojos se me abrieron como platos.

- ¿Que tú…? … ¿_Conmigo?_ - tartamudeé – Pero… ¿¿y _esa_ era tu fantasía??

- Entre otras… - Sé que se hubiera encogido de hombros, pero como no podía simplemente arqueó las cejas.

Agité la cabeza, incrédulo, y me senté en la cama, aprovechando para limpiarme con un kleenex. Era obvio que no podía hacer nada por él, porque se cansaría y se haría daño del esfuerzo… lo cual me dio qué pensar.

- Por cierto… Aún no me has contado por qué Cuddy sabe que no te puedes esforzar…

Le escuché gruñir de exasperación mientras yo adecentaba lo que había manchado. Suspiré aliviado al ver que había tenido la tremenda suerte de no ensuciar ni mis papeles ni el portátil, aunque el suelo era otro cantar.

_Más manchas que tiene ya…_ pensé, y me agaché a limpiar con más kleenex.

- ¿House?

- No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?

- Voy a ser peor que tu sombra. Noche y día.

Le escuché rebullirse sobre la cama, seguramente para ponerse más cómodo, y luego suspirar. Me quedé agachado en el suelo, haciendo como que seguía limpiando aunque ya había terminado para dejarle el tiempo y espacio que necesitaba para empezar su historia.

- Cuando lo que te he contado de la rehabilitación, Cuddy se enteró y me trajo a casa. No quería irse, una cerveza, yo te ayudo… - House hizo un aspaviento con la mano y me guiñó un ojo buscando complicidad. Y si no hubiera estado ya en el suelo, me hubiera caído a él.

- ¿Te has acostado con Cuddy? – intenté que mi voz sonara libre de prejuicios, aunque fui incapaz de ocultar mi sorpresa - ¿¿Y no me lo has dicho hasta hoy??

- ¿Qué pasa, querías haberla incluido en tus fantasías conmigo y haber hecho un _menage a trois_?

Yo aún estaba demasiado sorprendido para contestar algo coherente, así que continuó con su historia mirando a otro lado.

- Después de una tórrida noche de pasión con los dos mejores melones que te hayas podido imaginar nunca y el tremendo esfuerzo de dejar la reputación bien alta veía más estrellas que desde la azotea del hospital – frunció el ceño al recordarlo, casi pareciendo decepcionado – Obviamente por eso sabe qué y qué no puedo hacer después de… de esta mierda.

Me quedé con la boca abierta un segundo, pero al momento me empecé a reír al imaginarme, sólo por un instante, que su gran historia no tenía un gran polvo final y feliz, sino que se truncó en el momento más inoportuno.

Me levanté y me senté en la cama, a su lado, aún riéndome entre dientes y vi que él me miraba fingiendo indignación, supongo que imaginándose lo que estaba pasándome por la cabeza.

Estiré las piernas y me puse el portátil encima, suspirando.

- Sí… _menage a trois. _Eso es lo que me faltaba… como si no dieras guerra bastante por ti mismo, tener encima a una mujer a la que complacer…

- Wilson. – Me llamó de pronto, muy serio, y le miré arqueando las cejas. Por su manera de fruncir el ceño supe que no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba pensando y conociéndole, se me ocurrió lanzar una piedra al aire para ver si acertaba.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- le pregunté sin ningún rodeo, lo cual consiguió que me ganara una mirada de reproche.- ¿Entonces?

- No voy a casarme contigo.

- Es un alivio, porque no te pega un vestido de encaje blanco…

- Te estoy hablando en serio.

Me humedecí los labios por inercia, y por una vez no necesité sacar mi diccionario House-El Mundo para averiguar lo que había tras aquellas palabras; lo sabía de sobra.

- Se te olvidarán las cosas, serás un capullo, seguirás viviendo en la oficina cuando te apetezca y montarás en tu moto del infierno desde el momento en que te la arreglen. Ya lo sé, llevas años haciendo todo eso, excepto lo de la moto, que es --

- ¡Eeehh! ¡EH! Mi moto es tabú.

Me encogí de hombros, decidiendo que aquél no era el momento de iniciar otra guerra diferente, y continué.

- No necesito una relación distinta a la que tenemos. Tú eres como Dios te hizo y nada va a cambiar eso y… yo tampoco voy a cambiar. – Me sinceré, pensando que ninguna de mis tres mujeres había sido capaz de cambiar mi conducta a su antojo, ni yo tampoco. Seguiría preocupándome demasiado, haciendo mi voluntad cuando me viniera en gana y manipulándole para conseguir lo que me pareciera correcto.

- Sabía que te gustaba hacerme de comer y de mujer de la limpieza.

Su comentario me hizo mirar al techo, pero luego bajé la vista y casi sonreí.

- Al menos tú no vas a enfadarte por que me pase las tardes noches en el sillón de tu casa bebiendo cerveza contigo.

- Eso es verdad… siempre que traigas cerveza – arqueó un poco las cejas, y medio sonreí. - Bien – asintió tomando mi falta de respuesta por un sí - Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en las bases de esta…de esto.

No quise decir nada más considerando que la conversación había tenido el final perfecto y le besé, preguntándome si alguna vez sabría qué sentía House al respecto de nuestra… lo que fuera.

Lo único que tenía claro era que vivirlo y no preguntar sobre ello era, al menos de momento, el mejor camino.

_I don't wanna be your friend  
I just wanna be your lover  
No matter how it ends  
No matter how it starts  
Care about your house of cards  
And I'll deal mine  
Care about your house of cards  
And I'll do mine…  
_


End file.
